Ash's Final Challenge
by KeruKeru
Summary: Ash has won the Sinnoh League, but does he have the courage to tell Gary of his true feelings? Shi/Shi Palletshipping  FINISHED!
1. Sinnoh's Champion

**1. Sinnoh's Champion**

"Pikachu, use Thuderbolt!" Ash Kechum yelled, ordering his Pokémon to deliver the final blow. The opposing pokemon was shocked by Pikachu's emense power and fell, not able to get to its feet.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner! This means that Ash Kechum, from Pallet Town, is the victor!" the referee announced.

"_Amazing folks, just when we thought Ash had lost, he pulled himself right back up, winning him the Sinnoh Pokémon League!"_ the loud speaker rang out, praising Ash's victory.

Ash had done it. His first Pokémon League win. After losing the challenges of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, he defeated the toughest of them all: Sinnoh. Ash waved to everyone in the audience, paying most of his attention to his mother and Professor Oak who were behind him near the top of the bleachers.

"_I'm sure I speak for everyone, when I say, CONGRATULATIONS ASH!"_ the loud speaker boomed. Ash's strongest Pokémon, Pikachu, jumped onto Ash's back and joined him in waving at the audience.

"We finally won Pikachu." Ash said, looking at the electric mouse Pokémon.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, overjoyed at their success.

"Great job Ash!" Dawn yelled, running to Ash and hugging him.

"Yeah, you really made everyone proud." Brock said, also giving him a hug.

"Thanks guys!" Ash said with an enormous smile on his face.

"So Ashy-Boy, how did you do it?" said a familiar, snarky voice behind Ash, he hadn't heard it since he was saving some Sheildon from Pokémon Hunter J.

"Gary?!" Ash said, astonished. He turned around to see his former rival, now friend, Gary Oak, who is also Professor Oak's grandson. With his brunette hair, spiked the way he always had it and his black T-shirt with gray jeans. His pack that went around his waist like a belt and his most powerful Pokémon, Umbreon, in tow behind him.

"You couldn't beat me, how did you beat him?" Gary said with his trademark smirk.

"Quiet Gary, you know I could beat you any day!" Ash said, playfully punching Gary in the arm.

"I'm so sure… Why don't you prove it?" Gary said, trying to get Ash going.

"You're on! I have to stay for the ceremony though. How about we have it as soon as we get back to Pallet Town?" Ash said, trying to end the conversation before he began blushing from talking to Gary. You see, Ash has had a crush on his rival since the day they had fought over an old, rusty PokéBall and decided it was a tie when the ball broke in half. Although he had traveled all over the world, competed in every Pokémon League challenge, thus far, and even battled some of the Elite Four members themselves, he was too terrified to tell Gary of his secret crush.

"That sounds good; I'm heading back tonight so I can start some research at the lab. See you then, Ashy-Boy." Gary said, turning and walking away as he began blushing. Gary too, had a crush on his rival, but he didn't have the courage to tell him for fear Ash would hate him. He always admired Ash's features: his raven black hair that always seemed to be in a mess, but also seemed that it would feel like silk if Gary were to touch it. The cute little lightening bolt things on Ash's cheeks that everyone, but Ash himself, seemed to notice and, best of all to Gary, was the look of determination that Ash always wore as he competed or just battled for fun, the look that said "I won't lose to you." But in a nicer kind of way.

As Gary walked away, Ash was presented the Sinnoh League cup by Mr. Contesta, although he usually judged Pokémon contests he was there as a special guest, and Ash held it up to shine in the gleaming sun.

* * *

Ash thought about Gary even as he was at his own "Congratulations" party in honor of his victory. He pondered what the battle with Gary would be like; would he win, lose, or get lost in the good-looks of the brunette who plagued his wildest fantasies? Only time would tell as Ash began small talk with a group of young, aspiring trainers who had watched his battle.

"How did you beat him?" one of the boys asked.

"He wore you down so far, and you still took out his Alakazam." another pointed out

"Was it really hard?" a girl, who seemed a little timid about putting the question out, asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty tough. You see, when you use more than one Pokémon, you have take into account, the powers of your opponent, that's why my Staraptor and Buizel went down so quickly, because I didn't take his Jolteon's power to heart. It's all about reading your opponent, in a way. Does that answer your questions?" Ash was trying to get his mind off Gary by explaining his battling style.

"It answers mine, but if you read your opponent, why did you send Staraptor and Buizel out, one after the other?" the first boy asked.

"Let's just say I was a little too confident there, but try not to let confidence cloud your mind." Ash defended himself. In truth, he had been daydreaming because he thought he had seen Gary in the audience, which he did, but the slightest notion could set Ash off into his fantasy land.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything having to do with Pokémon. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

**Typhlosion15: Sorry if it seems really corny, but it's my first story. If you like it then it's beginner's luck, right? Well… I guess just read and review. See ya.**

**P.S. I may be a guy, but I never really saw Ash with any of the girls he had traveled with, except, maybe Misty, but he and Gary just seemed like a better couple cuz… I don't know why, they just do. I'm not gay, by the way, but I've read some of the T rating stories for Palletshipper's Paradise and I decided to write one, not a hard core porno thing, but the nice sort of thing where they fall asleep in each other's arms, ya know? I probably sound like I'm trying to cover up the fact that I'm gay, but I'm not, I have friends who are, but two are girls and one's a guy who isn't out of the closet yet. This isn't going to be erotic, so if that's why you're reading, stop now and find something else to read cuz this isn't for you. I'm trying to keep a T rating.**


	2. PokeReunion

**2. Poké-Reunion**

Ash was finally returning home to Pallet Town. Once he arrived home, he would be battling Gary. Ash worried that, if he lost, he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd cry in front of Gary. He also fretted about winning, because, he thought, Gary would hate him forever if he won. Ash was on a plane home sitting next to his mom, Brock and Professor Oak behind him. Dawn was back home in Twin Leaf Town already.

"What's wrong honey? You look a little worried." Ash's mother, Deliah, asked.

"Nothing mom, just thinking about my battle with Gary is all." Ash said with a fake grin on his face.

"What battle with Gary?" Ash had forgotten to inform his mother about Gary's challenge.

"Gary was at the stadium and, before I got the award, he said he wanted to battle me. We're having back home." Ash's phony grin was replaced a real one.

"Oh, why did you wait until now to tell me?" Ash's mom said, jokingly.

"I don't know, I guess it just slipped my mind, that's all." Ash was embaressed now.

"Okay." Ash's mother said with a smile on her face

Gary was already home at the professor's lab. He also worried about the same thing Ash was, though he didn't know it. He couldn't lose, because if he did, he would cry and Ash would think he was weird and never speak to him again. Also knowing how Ash got when he lost, Gary couldn't win either because Ash would hate him for it.

* * *

Three days had already passed after Ash's victory and he was ecstatic to finally be at home. After opening the door, the sixteen year old rushed up to his bedroom to unpack and head over to see Gary. Ash then pondered what Pokémon Gary would be using. If he was using Arcanine, Ash would need a water type like his Squirtle or Totodile. Gary's Umbreon, if he was using it, would need a fighting type like Heracross or Primeape to deal with it. There were numerous possibilities Ash could choose from. He decided on choosing once he arrived at the lab.

* * *

Ash knocked on the door of the Oak laboratory to be greeted by Tracey, his friend and now Professor Oak's "Oak in training" you could say.

"Hi Ash. Hi Pikachu." Tracey said with a grin on his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu greeted

"Hey Tracey." Ash said.

"I watched your battle on TV, congratulations." Tracey high fived him.

"Thanks, that means a lot Tracey. Do you know where Gary is?" Ash was curious to where his rival had gone when they were supposed to have a battle.

"I think he headed to Viridian City to get more Pokémon food. He said he'd be back soon though. You can stay here and wait for him if you want. I have to go help a Ponyta." Tracey said traveling to the area sick Pokémon were held.

"Is the Ponyta alright? What happened?" Ash looked worried, more because Gary wasn't there.

"Don't worry; it just got some scrapes and a few small cuts. It tripped on a rock because it wasn't watching where it had been going. See ya Ash." Tracey walked away.

"Bye Trace!" Ash called as he headed to the Pokémon preserve out back, Pikachu on his shoulder. Just as Ash walked out the door...

"BAY!" Ash heard the familiar welcome of the Pokémon who thought she owned Ash.

"Hey Bay--- AGH!" Ash was interrupted as Bayleaf pounced on him.

"Ha! Stop it Bayleaf! Th-That tickles!" Ash Tried to get out from under her, but Bayleaf wouldn't stop her licking of Ash's face.

"I missed you too Bayleaf, but why do you always do that?" Ash sounded annoyed, but tried to say it as comfortingly as possible.

"Bay?" Bayleaf removed itself from Ash believing it was in trouble. Bayleaf hung her head.

"Bayleaf? I'm not mad, it just hurts getting tackled every time you see me, is all." Ash said, with a small smile on his face, cheering Bayleaf up as he pulled the grass type in for a hug.

"Bay." Bayleaf used her vines to return the hug her owner had given her.

Letting Bayleaf go, Ash called "EVERYONE ELSE, COME ON OUT AND SAY HI!" Every one of Ash's Pokémon, except Charizard and Squirtle, came rampaging towards him. From his Totodile, Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur to his Tauros and Snorlax. Even Ash's Heracross, who was normally trying to feed off of the sap from the bulb on Bulbasaur's back, pushed its way to the front.

"Hey everyone!" Ash said, bringing them all in for a group hug.

"Aww, how cute! Having a bit of a reunion before our battle Ashy-Boy?" the painfully familiar voice of Gary Oak taunted him from behind.

"Shut up, Gary!" Ash said with the look of determination on his face.

"Are we gonna battle or what? I've only got so much time before I turn 90." Gary looked impatient.

"Calm down Gary! I can't see my Pokémon for five minutes without your boxers getting in a twist?" As he said this, he imagined gary in nothing, but boxers. he was pulled away from his image when Gary yelled:

"They wouldn't be if you would hurry up, I have things I need to do!" Gary said.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything pertaining to it. All I own is the plot of this story.**

**Typhlosion15: I hope you keep reading. By the way, there may be some spoilers in Ash's team in the next chapter, if you don't want to, don't read it, but it's a pretty important chapter. Read and review. See ya.**


	3. Crushing Battle

**3. Crush-ing Battle**

"Okay Ash, I'm not going easy on you!" Gary called from across the field. _I need to end this, and soon._ Gary fretted in his mind. He figured, if he won, he'd comfort Ash and say how it was a tough battle. If he lost, he would congratulate Ash with a kiss and see what happened from there.

"You don't have to. I'll win anyway!" Ash said his ego over inflating._ I hope I can finish this quick. I don't want something happening that I'll regret._ Ash thought. He had decided that, if he lost, he would confess his love to Gary. If he won… well he hadn't figured that part out yet, but he would do something.

"This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions. You can go first Ashy-Boy!" Gary announced because neither of the teens wanted a referee, for obvious reasons.

"Fine, I will. Go Infernape!" Ash let the PokéBall fly and the primate with fire burning on its head materialized before him.

"Not bad Ash! Go!" Gary never liked saying the name of the Pokémon he was sending out. To Ash's surprise, a Rhyperior materialized before the brunette.

"RHYPERIOR!" The horned Pokémon yelled.

"Infernape, use Close Combat!" Ash instructed, though he knew it would weaken the defenses of his own Pokémon.

"Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam once it's close enough." Gary said sticking to his word of not going easy on Ash. Rhyperior charged the beam and just as Infernape got close enough, it was blasted by the most powerful normal type attack ever.

"INFERNAPE! Can you get up?" Ash yelled, hoping for the best, but finding his Pokémon unable to battle further.

"Return, go Torterra!" Ash threw his second PokéBall as the green tortoise Pokémon with a tree on its back appeared before its master.

"Torterra use Energy Ball!" Ash watched his Pokémon charge the orb as Rhyperior could just stand helpless due to the effects of Hyper Beam. Torterra launched the attack and, as it hit Gary's Pokémon, it exploded and sent Rhyperior flying.

"Rhyperior, use Rock Wrecker!" Gary called as Rhyperior formed an enormous boulder and shot it at Torterra.

"Torterra, use Rock Climb and send it back." As he said this, Torterra's claws lit up and grew. It stood up and caught the rock, firing it back to the Pokémon who launched it first. Rhyperior was caught in the explosion and fell to the ground, no longer able to fight.

"Return Rhyperior." Gary had a frown on his face. "GO!" Gary called, throwing _his_ second ball and watching as an orange dog with black stripes and a mane appeared and howled to the sky.

"Torterra, be careful, his Arcanine is strong. Use Stone Edge!" Ash watched as Torterra glowed blue and stones were launched at the awaiting Pokémon.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use Flamethrower." Gary instructed. The dog jumped in the air and let loose the flames it was famous for.

"Torterra, redirect the stones and guard yourself!" Ash said as the tortoise, once again, controlled the stones to protect from the flames that, although it was shielding itself, still caused some damage to Torterra. "Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" Torterra let loose a barrage of sharp leaves, cutting Arcanine as it descended upon the battle field.

"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Arcanine shot fire from its mouth and hit Torterra head on, pushing the great Pokémon back a few feet. It had burns, but Ash figured it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" The great vines rose from the ground and grabbed hold of Arcanine, flinging him to the ground and knocking him out. Torterra roared to the sky, but was subdued now that it was forced to recharge from the demand of its most powerful attack.

"Return Arcanine. Doing good Ashy, but can you deal with this? GO!" Gray launched his final PokéBall that burst open and a black cat-like Pokémon with yellow rings came from the flash of light. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Umbreon shot a dark ball that blew up square in Torterra's face, knocking the enormous Pokémon out.

"Return Torterra. Do you think you can take it Pikachu?" Ash looked to his feet at his greatest Pokémon.

"PIKA!" Pikachu responded with the same determination Ash had on his face.

"Okay then, go Pikachu!" the little yellow mouse ran to the field with sparks flying from its cheeks, raring for battle.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse." Gary said as a pulsation of darkness rippled from the Pokémon.

"Pikachu, jump and use Thunder!" Pikachu did as instructed, using speed to evade the black thing and threw its second strongest attack down on Umbreon who didn't expect the attack as it had just finished Dark Pulse.

"BRE!" Umbreon screeched in pain as it was blasted with the lightening.

"Umbreon! Get up and use Shadow Claw!" Gary encouraged the dark Pokémon to attack which came with much difficulty due to the heavy damage it had endured. Although weak, Umbreon gathered blackness around its paw in a claw shape and slashed Pikachu who was struggling from using its attack.

"Pikachu…" Ash watched as his Pokémon was forced to the ground, but still came to its senses and stood. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu ran with the speed of a Quick Attack and the electricity of a Thunder as it collided with Umbreon in an explosion that flung both Pokémon their separate ways. Umbreon crashed to the ground in front of Gary and Pikachu, in front of Ash.

"Umbreon?"

"Pikachu?"

With the perseverance it was known for, Pikachu stood, although feebly, to its feet. Pikachu breathed heavily as it had taken an astounding amount of damage due to Volt Tackle.

"YEAH, WE WON!" Ash yelled as he picked Pikachu up and all of his Pokémon cheered.

"Great job Ash." Gary congratulated once he had put Umbreon back in its ball and walked over.

"I thought you weren't going easy on me?" Ash taunted.

"That--" Gary couldn't finish his sentence because, as he started it, Ash leaned in and kissed the brunette on the lips.

**Typhlosion15: Oooooh! Cliffhanger! I wonder what'll happen next. Oh wait, I know what happens! Hehehe! Keep reading and your questions will be answered! Read and review. See ya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or anything associated with it. I do, however, own the plot of this story.**


	4. Hooked Up but Pulled Down

**4. Hooked Up but Pulled Down**

Gary began falling into the kiss, but realized what was happening. He pulled away before the lust could take over.

"Ash, what was that?" Gary's face was so red it was almost purple.

"I thought it was a kiss, but since you couldn't figure it out I guess not." Ash tried joking to break the tension, but it was so thick, you could've cut it with a knife.

"I knew what it was, but I meant 'what was that for?'." Gary asked, realizing his plan had been ruined.

"I just thought that I should do it and get it over with, but if you hate m…" Ash was silenced as Gary leaned in to kiss _him_ this time. Ash felt something wet rubbing his bottom lip and realized it was Gary's tongue. Ash parted his lips enough to allow Gary entrance into his mouth. As the two tongue wrestled, they had forgotten about Ash's Pokémon, who had been watching the entire time. Even Pikachu, who had long since jumped from his master's arms, stood with his friends and watched the two.

Ash broke the kiss this time, before he started something that would have scarred the Pokémon staring at the two.

"What was that for?" Ash said in a soothing voice, making fun of Gary's question.

"It felt right, now that I know how you feel." Gary said with the smirk that Ash loved.

"Do either of you realize what you're doing? I mean, in front of the Pokémon, really?" The boys froze as the voice came closer. "Are you _trying_ to screw them up?" Tracey chided as he walked to the teenagers.

"AGH, Tracey, how much did you see?!" Ash screamed his face becoming redder than it was earlier.

"Enough to know why you didn't want a referee." Tracey tried calming Ash down.

"Don't you know it's not nice to spy on others?" Gary asked, getting annoyed.

"Is it my fault you decided to kiss in front of the window of the sick bay?" Tracey said, protecting himself from looking like a pervert. This caused Gary and Ash to look in the direction Tracey had pointed.

"…" Gary and Ash were both lost for words when they saw the window Tracey was talking about. Both seemed like they were about to cry, although they didn't

"Let me guess: You're going to tell on us?" Ash asked with his hat pulled over his eyes.

"No, why would I? It's not my business who you fall in love with." Tracey put his hand on Ash's shoulder, comforting him. The word "love" made the two younger boys look and one another. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Tracey asked, wondering if he had struck a nerve.

"No, it's just that you interrupted us before we could get any farther." Gary said in a frustrated tone.

"So you really won't rat us out?!" Ash changed the subject.

"Of course not. Like I said: It's not my business." Tracey smiled at Ash, telling him _Thanks for that_.

"I don't know if I trust you." Gary glared at the Pokémon watcher.

"Tracey's really good with secrets, aren't you Tracey?" Ash gave him a signal to try and convince Gary.

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't tell a soul. There was this one time that Ash mmmph" Ash cupped his hand over Tracey's mouth before he could finish.

"Anyway, Tracey's good at keeping secrets… mostly." Ash removed his hand from the older's mouth and let him speak.

"Sorry Ash, I got a little carried away there. I'll just be getting back to that Ponyta now." Tracey tried making his way back to the house, but was stopped when Gary said:

"If you tell anyone, _anyone_, what you saw… we'll be forced to burn all of your sketch books. Even the ones that haven't been used." Gary was great with threats.

"Okay, okay! Geez, I wouldn't tell anybody without the threat, but if that's the way you want to go with it, then fine." Tracey was, again, making his way back into the lab to make sure the Ponyta was all right.

"Did you really think he'd tell?" Ash asked.

"No, but I was fun scaring him though." The two laughed. They began the tongue battle that had ensued earlier, only to be stopped when Pikachu zapped them using the last of it's energy. The Pokémon fell to the ground with no chance at rising.

"PIKACHU?!" Ash picked up the downed mouse. "Gary, we have to get our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center, now!" Ash said as he jogged off and around the lab.

"ASH! We can just take my car!" Gary called before the boy was out of ear shot.

"When did you get a car?" Ash said, puzzled as he rushed back to Gary's side.

"You remember that sports car I had a while ago?" Gary asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well I've still got it, I only use it when I need to buy stuff or get somewhere really quickly." Gary pulled the keys out of the pocket on his lab coat. Ash followed Gary to the small garage that was around the front of the lab. He opened the door and jumped in the driver's seat.

"What are you waiting for? Get in the damn car. Don't you want to heal Pikachu?" As soon as Gary said "heal" Ash had leapt into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. Gary sped off and drove as if he were in a race.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, the car stopped in front of the Viridian City Pokémon Center. Ash hopped out just as the vehicle had come to a stop and burst through the doors.

"What's wrong, why are you in such a rush?!" Nurse Joy said, looking at the haggard boy.

"It's my Pikachu, can you heal it Nurse Joy?" Ash asked giving the fainted Pokémon to the nurse.

"Of course, any other Pokémon you would like healed you can put on this tray." Joy said, placing a tray with six small craters, one for each of a trainer's Pokémon, in front of the boy.

"Nurse Joy, can you heal mine too?" Gary rushed in.

"Yes, put your PokéBalls onto this tray and I'll heal them." Joy smiled as she put another tray in front of Gary. Both boys placed all of their PokéBalls on their respective trays, while Pikachu was now in Nurse Joy's arms. Two Chansey came, pushing a gurney for Pikachu, while two others came and grabbed the trays. The nursing Pokémon head to the back with Nurse Joy not far behind.

* * *

Ash and Gary were sitting in the waiting room when the light above the emergency room door went out and Nurse Joy stepped from the door.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wasn't sure on what to have her say. You'll find out in the next chapter. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Pokémon. I do own the plot of this story, however.**


	5. Worst Timing Ever

**5. Worst Timing Ever**

"Your Pikachu isn't doing as well as we'd hoped; we'd like to keep it here for another day or two and watch to see if it gets any better." Nurse Joy said giving the two more stress then they needed.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said, hanging his head.

"The rest of your Pokémon are right here though." Nurse Joy gestured to two Chansey standing behind her that were holding the trays.

"Chansey!" The pink Pokémon said handing the PokéBalls to the trainers.

"Thank you Chansey." Ash said as he took his PokéBalls from her.

"Thanks." Gary said, doing the same.

"Gary, I want to stay here with Pikachu." Ash said looking at him.

"Okay Ash, I'll call Tracey and you can call your mom." Gary pulled out a few coins for both he and Ash to use the video phones in the Center.

* * *

"Ash, where are you?" Ash's mom asked as soon as she picked up the phone."

"I'm in Viridian City mom, Pikachu got really hurt in the battle and Nurse Joy said he should stay a couple nights, so I'm staying too." Ash explained.

"Do you want me to come? You shouldn't be alone right now, in case… you know." Delia said, comforting her son.

"I'm not alone mom. Gary's here. His Pokémon were hurt too and he agreed to stay here with me. He's telling Tracey now." Ash reassured.

"Oh, really? Okay, I'll see you when you get back then. Call if you need anything. Bye honey!" Delia said surprised at how cheery her son was.

"Okay mom, bye." They hung up and Ash left the phone to ask Nurse Joy if he could see Pikachu. She agreed, but Ash had to stay on the outside of the glass.

* * *

The raven haired boy looked at his best friend through the window. He couldn't help but think that he had done this to the Pokémon. Ash knew Pikachu would be healed by now if he hadn't kissed Gary. Ash cried, tears dripping from his eyes to the floor. He wasn't only worried about Pikachu, but also how Gary had kissed him. Was Gary just trying to get him in bed and leave him the next morning? As Ash cried, he felt someone wrap their arms around him; the person was warm and taller than Ash. He looked up to see Gary resting his head on Ash's. Gary was rubbing one hand up and down Ash's back while the other was pushing Ash's head to his chest. Ash could hear Gary's heart beating and felt water hitting his head. He pulled from Gary to see that the brunette was crying as well.

"Wh-What's wrong-ng?" Ash said through sobbing.

"If it wasn't for me, Pikachu would be home with you by now, not strapped to machines." Gary said as he began staring at the ground.

"Gary, it's my fault. If I hadn't kissed you in the first place you wouldn't have kissed me." Ash said.

"No, Ash, you're wrong. If you hadn't kissed me, I would've kissed you anyway. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you. I love you Ash." Gary was practically bawling now.

"I love you too, you big cry baby." Ash said lifting Gary's chin and kissing him. Neither used their tongues in case someone saw them, so the kiss was over quickly. They stared at each other with red eyes and glistening trails of water leading from them.

"Do you want to sit down?" Ash asked, calming himself.

"Yeah, sounds good." Gary took Ash's hand and they both sat Ash in Gary's arms and Gary in his. They had both fallen asleep within seconds.

* * *

The next morning, Ash opened his eyes to find Gary already awake, but still holding him.

"Morning," Gary kissed Ash's forehead.

"Morning to you too." Ash said.

"Nurse Joy said that Pikachu's doing better, but not as well as he should be at this point. His heart rate has gone up and he's able to breathe by himself though." Gary said, brushing his hand through Ash's hair.

"That's good to hear, but I still wish Pikachu was conscious. Nurse Joy was here? What did she say?" Although fretting about his Pokémon, Ash was more concerned about Nurse Joy seeing them.

"Don't worry, I told her you broke down and I just thought you needed someone to hold you. She bought it." Gary told him.

"Well, technically, you weren't lying, except that you were the one who broke down, not me." Ash joked.

"Would you rather I told her what really happened?" Gary said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but what exactly is the truth? What do we have together?" Ash was ready for the answer.

"We have each other; the truth is that I love you, or did you forget that?" Gary said kissing Ash on the cheek.

"I love you too, but, seriously, what is there between us? Are we boyfriends, are you just gonna "hump and dump" me? I don't understand." Ash was utterly confused.

Gary looked appalled. "Why would I do that to you? Do you really think I'd do that after everything that's happened? I want to be with you Ash Ketchum, you big idiot." Gary said.

"I want to be with you too Gary Oak." Ash said as Gary kissed him.

* * *

"_Prepare for trouble."_

"_And make it double."_

"Oh no, not them, not now." Ash said, breaking the kiss.

"_To protect the world from devastation."_

"_To unite all peoples within our nation."_

"Who is it Ash?" Gary recognized the voices, but wasn't sure.

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love."_

"_To extend our reach to the stars above."_

"_Jesse!"_

"_James!"_

"_Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."_

"_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

"_Meowth, dat's right!"_

"We'll be taking that Pikachu." Jesse said as their balloon busted through the roof of the Center.

"No, he's really hurt, you can't take him!" Ash said, running in and shielding Pikachu.

"Either you give us dat Pikachu or we'lls takes it." Meowth said, pushing a button on a remote that caused a large hand to spring from the bottom of the balloon's basket.

"Go Staraptor!" Ash yelled. The black bird with a Mohawk sprang from the ball.

"Staraptor, use Ariel Ace!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor said as white streaks formed from its beak and headed straight at Team Rocket.

"Not so fast, Yanmega, us Somicboom!" Jesse commanded as the giant bug came forth and blasted Starptor with a wave of sound.

"Carnavine, grab Pikachu with your Vine Whip!" James said and Carnavine latched itself on to James' head. "EEEE, I said grab Pikachu not bite my scalp!"

"Carnavine!" The vines shot from the flytrap Pokémon. Just as they were about to grab Pikachu:

"Arcanine, use Fire Blast!" Gary yelled as the dog shot its flames and singed Carnavine.

"Thanks Gary! Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Staraptor glowed blue as it soared high into the sky and turned red as it dove straight through Team Rocket's balloon.

"Well, I guess we're… BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They yelled in unison as the balloon exploded and sent them whirling into the sky.

* * *

"What is going on in here?!" Nurse Joy yelled as she ran in from wherever she had been.

"No need to worry Nurse Joy, it was just Team Rocket. We sent them packing." Ash said, recalling the first time Team Rocket set their eyes on Pikachu while he was healing in the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

"I'll have to call a contractor again, good thing I already have one on hold, just in case." Nurse Joy scampered off to the telephone.

"Thanks a lot Gary. If you hadn't brought out your Arcanine, Pikachu would be gone by now." Ash said, blushing.

"Think nothing of it Ashy-Boy." Gary said, winking at him.

"Pika?" Ash heard the familiar sound of Pikachu waking up.

"Pikachu? Do you remember who I am?" Ash asked, wanting to make sure.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped into his arms and nuzzled into his chest.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I was thinking of killing Pikachu, but I decided this was going to be a happy story. Plus, Pikachu is one of my favorite characters on the anime, so I couldn't bring myself to it. Will Team Rocket come back? What will happen to Ash and Gary's relationship? Will other people accept the two for who they are? Why am I asking you these questions when I know what's going to happen? LOL Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine except the plot.**

**P.S. I realize I used Team Rocket's old motto, but that's because I couldn't remember the one they have now.**


	6. Birthday of the Year

**6. Birthday of the Year**

Ash hugged his Pikachu as he began to tear up. Pikachu didn't understand why his master was crying. Ash fell to his knees as his legs gave out.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Ash with a confused expression as if to say: _What happened? Did I miss something?_

Ash read his expression, which he understood completely.

"You knocked yourself out when you shocked Gary and I. You were trying to separate us." Ash said with a streak of water trailing down the left of his face.

"Ash, do you really think he remembers? I know I wouldn't if I had gotten knocked out, not right away anyway." Gary watched the two on the ground.

"I guess not. Do you remember Pikachu?" Ash looked to his Pokémon for some kind of recognition. Pikachu just sent the same stare back with one ear down, thinking. He suddenly seemed very startled when both of his ears stood straight as if frightened by something.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash became a little worried as he had never seen Pikachu act this way.

"Pika… Pikachu!" the Pokémon seemed like it was saying something like: _I remembered! I'm so sorry Ash, I was just in pain and I needed to be healed._

"It's okay Pikachu, I understand. I wouldn't want people kissing if I was in pain either." Ash smiled, sympathizing with the mouse Pokémon. Pikachu just pushed his nose further and further into Ash's chest as if repeating "sorry" over and over again as he rubbed his head against the boy.

"Gary, go tell Nurse Joy that Pikachu woke up." Ash instructed.

"Okay," Gary jogged off to find the Pokémon nurse.

"_Pikachu's awake?! I didn't expect this until, at least, tomorrow!"_ Ash heard Nurse Joy from wherever she was in the building. She burst through the door and found Ash, still on his knees, cradling Pikachu like a baby.

"Nurse Joy, it's a miracle! Pikachu's woken up!" Ash said, holding him up for her to see.

"My, my, that is a miracle. Do you think your battle with Team Rocket had something to do with it?" Nurse Joy pondered the possibilities. "Although he's awake, I'd still like to run a few tests, just so I know we're in the clear. It should take about thirty minutes." She smiled and took Pikachu from the trainer's hands. "Would you two mind holding tight in the Waiting Room?"

"Okay, see you soon Pikachu." Ash and Gary walked through the doors as Pikachu waved to them.

* * *

"I can't believe Pikachu's awake." Ash whispered to Gary.

"I know, I didn't expect that a battle could do that to a Pokémon. But I guess since he's your Pokémon, his thick-headedness could only be breached by that kind of noise." Gary joked.

"Hey, I'm not thick headed!" Ash punched Gary's arm, pulling an "OW!" from the brunette. "That's what you get. At least I'm not conceited!" Ash stuck his tongue out, which only enticed Gary to kiss him. The two tongue-wrestled until they heard the "ping" of the light going out. Both were blushing when Nurse Joy walked out, holding Pikachu in her arms.

"You're Pokémon is perfectly healthy! I admit: it surprised me when Gary told me about this." Pikachu jumped from her to Ash. "You can go home, but I highly suggest not using him in a battle for another week or so. Remember, doctor's orders." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay, I'll make sure he watches next time." Ash heard Gary chuckle when he said "watches" and shot a glare in his direction.

"Next time, don't let him lose so much energy. Bye you two. I have another Pokémon I need to tend to." Nurse Joy walked away.

"Bye Nurse Joy!" The two said as they stepped through the exit.

* * *

"So, I'm conceited, am I?" Gary said on the ride back to Pallet Town.

"That was the only non-sexy thing I could find about you. You got thick-headed, so I had to find something else." Ash explained.

"Fine, but that's your one free-bee." Gary said, kissing the raven haired boy on the cheek.

"Gary, Pikachu's right here." Ash looked at Pikachu who just smiled back at the two. "Shouldn't you be watching the road anyway?" Ash pushed him back to his seat.

"I don't need to when I've got you to watch it for me." Gary said in a tantalizing voice. Ash just watched him.

"I can't believe I chose _you_ to be my boyfriend." Ash said lovingly.

"Well, it was either me, Brock, or Tracey. And Brock's straighter than an arrow. Tracey's dating Daisy and I guess that just leaves me." Gary smirked.

"Brock would be better though." Ash smiled to his _real_ boyfriend.

"Oh shut up. You wanted me and you know, I know it… even Pikachu knows it." Pikachu, who had fallen asleep, raised his ears at the mention of his name. He didn't open his eyes though.

"You're probably right. Pikachu knew it before you did though. I told him when I first came to terms with my feelings." Ash said, once again looking at his Pokémon.

"Umbreon knew before you did anyway, so I guess we're even." Gary said.

* * *

"Mom, I'm back! Mom... Mom?!" Ash was looking everywhere in his home once they had arrived. Gary had decided to follow and helped search.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH!" All of Ash's friends popped out from behind furniture, walls and even some from closets. Ash had totally forgotten about his birthday, but everyone else seemed to remember.

"What?! Mom, how did you get everyone here?" Ash's heart had nearly leapt out of his chest.

"Well, while you were talking to me on the phone, Gary called Tracey and a few of your other friends and told them your birthday was today. He called me to make sure I knew who was coming. He's lucky May and Max were here in Kanto for some contest thing May's doing. Dawn got here too, just before you came in the door actually." Ash's mom said making sure she didn't miss anyone who would've had trouble getting to the house.

"Yeah, you're fortunate I could take time from my rigorous training schedule to be here." May walked up to Ash and hugged him.

"Because you train sooo much." Max shook Ash's hand.

"Be quiet Max! I'm still mad at you!" May turned from her brother and went to find Dawn and Misty.

"What's wrong with her?" Ash asked, not surprised to see May in a tizzy fit.

"She's mad because I kinda dropped the present she had bought for, she got another, but she's still pissed." Max said, he then walked off to find Tracey.

"You know Ash, when people come to your party, the least you can do is thank them." The voice came from behind Ash and Gary who had just stepped from the door.

"Well hard to thank people for coming to a party I didn't know was happening, Misty." Ash turned to find the red head, now with straight hair that replaced her ponytail, standing behind him. They hugged and she ran off as she heard May call her name.

"I'm getting kinda jealous that I don't get to hug you." Gary murmured disappointedly.

"You'll get something better than a hug later if you stop bugging me." Ash said back making sure none, but Gary, heard.

"Ooh! What is it?" Gary asked.

"You'll find out when the party's over." Ash said, trying to remain secretive.

"C'mon! Tell me!" Gary begged.

"Later." Ash shot back. "Don't you have any patience?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't." Gary smiled.

"Just wait, for me? Please?" Ash insisted.

"Fine, but only because you're so damn cute." Gary hushed his voice so Ash, and no one else, could hear.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I love cliffhangers, they keep you coming back for more! JK

**What do you think is gonna happen? You may be right, or wrong. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Read and review. See ya.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story and nothing pertaining to Pokémon.**


	7. Misty's Promise and Gary's Surprise

**7. Gary's Surprise**

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Ash and he blew out the sixteen candles that were scattered over the cake in the shape of a Pikachu's head. Pikachu, of course, helped the boy blow out the candles. While Ash was opening his presents he had found that May's present was a snow globe that showed the Petalburg Gym below the glass dome. Misty had given him a picture of him, Brock and herself that was taken before they had parted ways once they had returned from the Johto region. Dawn gave him a Seal Case and a few seals that she didn't use, but thought Ash might. Professor Oak, who had sent the gift as he was busy in Goldenrod City with his radio show, had gotten Ash a Dusk Ball because some Pokémon came out at night and this was the perfect ball for that. Brock and Tracey had both pitched in and gotten Ash a Pokémon Egg that they said was that of a Riolu. His mother had gotten him the most expensive gift of all: she had gotten Ash a brand new TV for his room. Ash wasn't expecting a car because he enjoyed walking and exploring with his Pokémon rather than rushing through everything.

"Thanks so much everyone." Ash said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"You're welcome Ash!" they had all replied.

* * *

Everyone had begun to vacate the house once the party began getting dull. May and Max left first because she needed to "train" for her contest in the morning. Dawn was next saying her train left in two hours and she needed to get to Viridian City. Tracey had left third because he needed to check up on a few Pokémon back at the lab. Brock had left because his brothers and sisters were home by themselves as his parents were out of town. Misty decided to stay later than anyone, aside from Gary.

"Ash, I watched you win in Sinnoh and I cheered so loud, my sisters yelled at me. I would've been there, but I was expecting a challenger around four that day." Misty said.

"I'm glad you at least watched it. I couldn't be happier, unless you had actually gone." Ash smiled at the girl.

"Yeah, but I'm not like Brock. My siblings don't take over the gym when I ask them to." Misty blushed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash said.

"Did you like your present?" Misty asked, curious about getting the right gift.

"Yeah, I forgot we had even taken this picture." Ash said.

"Ash, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it." Misty became very anxious as she said this.

"You know you can tell me anything Mis…" Ash was silenced as Mist kissed him on the lips, but Ash pushed her away.

"Misty, I'm really sorry, but I don't feel that way about you." Ash said.

"But, I thought you liked me?" Misty asked, bewildered.

"I thought I did too, but that was before I had realized that I had feelings for someone else." Ash turned his eyes from Misty, looking into space.

"Oh, okay. If you don't mind me asking, who is it?" Misty asked, wanting to know.

"I can't tell you. I know how you are with your big mouth." Ash joked.

"I do not! I won't tell, I promise!" Misty seemed desperate to know.

Gary was now listening to the conversation, waiting for the time that he could jump in, if ever.

"Do you promise you won't tell?" Ash asked, making sure.

"I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Misty put her right hand on her heart and her left hand in the air.

"Um, well… it's… Gary." Ash whispered so his mom wouldn't hear.

"Ash, I already knew." Misty said.

"What?!" Ash asked.

"You never went out with any of the girls you traveled with. May, Dawn and I were talking about that at the party." Misty chuckled.

"So, you're okay with it?" Ash looked hopeful.

"Of course. I just needed to make sure that you were, you know…gay." Misty had comforting eyes.

"Did I really make it that obvious?" Ash was a little frazzled by what she had just said.

"Yeah, it stuck for me when you fell asleep once and kept saying Gary's name." Misty said, recalling that night.

"So, you were dreaming about me even while you were on your adventure with her and Brock, Ashy-Boy?" Gary smirked again.

"Yeah, well… shut up." Ash blushed.

"It was pretty funny; Brock and I just sat there and stared at you until you stopped." Misty laughed.

"Misty, thanks for not telling anyone. It really means a lot." Ash said, giving her one last hug.

"You're welcome Ash. I better get going; I have a challenger coming tomorrow." Misty got up from the couch and head for the door.

"Kick his butt Misty." Ash said.

"I will. Bye Ash. Bye Gary." Misty opened the door.

"Bye Misty." They both said as she stepped out of the door.

* * *

"Now that Misty's gone, do want your surprise?" Ash asked with a devious grin.

"Yes!" Gary was practically drooling as Ash led him upstairs to his room.

The two began to make out as soon as the door latched shut. Gary reached his hands beneath Ash's black shirt to feel the abs that were beginning to form. He felt Ash's hands on his back, roving around underneath the fabric of his shirt. Both pulled from the kiss as they removed their shirts and threw them to the floor. They resumed their tongue battle and moved to Ash's bed.

After a few minutes of lust-filled kissing, Gary moved to Ash's ear, nipping at it. This small action got a moan from Ash who had kept his eyes closed. Gary kept at his biting then began to move down the other boy's neck with kisses. He made his way from Ash's chest to his abdomen with his tongue out, licking its way down. Gary began fiddling with Ash's belt buckle and Ash, his. Their pants were on the ground in the blink of an eye…

* * *

The next morning, Ash awoke, once again, to Gary already awake and holding him.

"Morning Ashy-Boy." Gary kissed his lover on the forehead.

"Morning," Ash smiled up at the older boy.

"How are you feeling? You know, after last night?" Gary asked.

"My ass is a little sore and my back kind of aches, but other than that, I'm great. Why?" Ash smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you too bad last night." Gary kissed Ash on the cheek and rubbed his back.

"I'm fine, don't worry. You rubbing my back feels nice though." Ash said, in a pleasuered tone.

"I better not stop then." Gary kept his hand going up and down Ash's back.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and Ash broke the silence when he said:

"Gary, I think we need to tell my mom about us." The hand on Ash's back stopped.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"Considering we had sex in her house, she probably deserves to know." Ash tried convincing him.

"Fine, but only if she's the last person we tell until we're _both_ ready." Gary haggled.

"Deal." They sealed it with a quick kiss and got themselves dressed.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I tried my best with a no-sex sex scene, I think I did pretty well, but it'll probably get deleted because that might be rated M even though there wasn't any sex. Well, read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokémon that was mentioned in this story. I do own the plot though.**


	8. The Morning After

**8. The Morning After**

Ash and Gary stepped through the threshold of Ash's bedroom door after they had gotten dressed.

"Do we have to tell her now?" Gary complained.

"Maybe not _now_, but I'd like to tell her soon." Ash said, speaking of his mother.

"Can you do it after I leave?" Gary asked.

"Sure… ME?! Why me?! This concerns both of us, or am I the only one in this relationship?!" Ash scolded.

"No, but your mom has a kind of, evil glare that she gets when she's angry with someone and it kind of scares me." Gary said.

"Aww, is wittle Gary scared of Ash's big, bad mommy?" Ash said in a baby talking voice.

"Yes I a… shut up!" Gary punched the younger boy.

"Gee, thanks. And I call you my boyfriend." Ash joked.

"Yep, but you only have yourself to blame for that." Gary smirked.

"Actually, if I hadn't kissed you, you still would've kissed me, remember?" Ash looked at him knowing he'd won.

"Oh, right." Gary seemed embarrassed.

"I need a shower." Ash said after he smelled himself.

"Me too, wanna take one together?" Gary asked eagerly.

"No, you get back in my room you horn dog; you can take one when you get back to the lab. My mom doesn't know you spent the night. I can't have here knowing until we tell her." Ash explained.

"Yeah, but c'mon! That's why we should take one together." Gary pleaded.

"Do you promise not to do anything dirty?" Ash asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Unless the situation calls for it." Gary smirked again.

"Fine, but nothing dirty unless _I_ say so, alright?" Ash pointed out.

"Alright, I'll try to contain my self." Gary said in a monotone.

"Good." Ash opened the door to his bathroom and stepped in with Gary right behind. As Ash shut the door, Gary stepped in front of him and threw his lips to his boyfriend's and kissed him with all the feeling he could. Ash didn't pull away, but instead fell into the kiss and allowed Gary's tongue into his mouth.

Ten minutes had passed and both of them were naked aside from their boxers. Ash reached passed the shower curtain and turned the water on. The room was already hot from the lust floating around in it, so the heat of the water didn't make it feel different. The two continued their tongue duel and there boxers went off as they got in the shower…

* * *

"I thought I told you not to do anything dirty unless I said it was okay?" Ash said, stepping out of the shower.

"How could you with my tongue in your mouth?" Gary asked jokingly.

"Exactly, so why did you do it?" Ash was angry, but only because he wasn't prepared for what Gary had done.

"You were moaning; that was all the permission I needed. You can't tell me you didn't like it." Gary said as he wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy.

"I can't, but still I never actually said: "Gary push me against the wall and fuck me."" Ash said.

"True, but you couldn't say no matter how much you wanted to." Gary said.

"Whatever. You've slept with me and fucked my standing up; do want to go doggy-style now?" Ash said sardonically.

"Maybe later, I'll let you heal up a bit before we go that far." Gary smiled.

"Right. I want to go to the lab today. Do you want to come?" Ash asked with a hint of irony.

"Sure. Might as well; my boyfriend stopped putting out." Gary joked.

"I'm sure he did." Ash played along. "You are a pig sometimes." Ash smirked.

"Shut it. Let's just get going." Gary said after he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Okay," Ash took his hand, opened the door and checked to make sure his mom wasn't coming. He heard snoring, which he knew she did often when she slept, so they were in the clear. They crept down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

"I better leave a note so my mom knows where I am." Ash grabbed a pen and wrote "_Mom went to the lab to see my Pokémon. Ash"_ and put the pen back where it had been. "Gary, get out of the fridge." Ash said when he noticed his lover's ass sticking out of the refrigerator.

"Why, I'm hungry." Gary complained.

"You can eat when we get to the lab; now get your keys so we can go." Ash commanded.

"Fine," Gary closed the door and took his keys from where he had hid them the previous night. The two made their way to the door and opened it. Ash hoped his mom would find the note and didn't worry.

* * *

At the lab the two were greeted by Tracey who had just made himself breakfast.

"Did you spend the night at Ash's house?" Tracey looked to Gary who blushed.

"Maybe. You don't need to know." Gary looked away while Ash giggled.

"Either way, don't you think it's a little too quick? I mean, you just started your relationship and you're already doing that sort of stuff." Tracey said.

"What we do is none of your concern Tracey!" Gary was getting pissed.

"It _is_ my concern because both of you are my friends and I don't want anything happening to either of you!" Tracey yelled.

"Whether that's your real reason or not, it's none of your concern!" Gary shot back, also yelling.

"LOOK, IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM THAT YOU TOO DECIDED TO GET TOGETHER!" Tracey became louder.

"EXACTLY, SO WHY BOTHER STICKING YOUR NOSE IN IT?!" Gary asked.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ash screamed. He looked like he was about to cry. "If you are going to do this, than maybe Gary and I shouldn't be together. Would you like that Tracey?" Ash asked with tears in his eyes. The younger boy ran from the kitchen and out the back door of the laboratory. He passed all of his Pokémon that came out to say hi and even jumped over a fence, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. Ash had no idea where he was going or even that Gary was following him, not far behind.

**Typhlosion15: The word I used for what Ash and Gary did is probably an M rated word, but I'm not changing the rating until some official person tells me it has to be rated M for language. It shouldn't though since those are probably the only two times I'll ever use the word in this story. Read and review. See ya.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this story and nothing else.**


	9. Hospitals Make You See Bad Things

**9. Hospitals Make You See Bad Things**

Ash kept running. He didn't care if he scraped himself or if he got caught on a branch, he just kept going. Gary was far behind, but knew that Ash couldn't go anywhere except forward because of how dense the forest was. Ash stopped as he came to a tall tree that had a branch around his height from the ground. He started climbing and kept at it until he was about a quarter of the way up the tree on a, seemingly, sturdy branch. His sobs drowned out all other sounds, even the cracking of the branch he was on. Gary was catching up to where Ash was by following the sobs and, just as he came to the tree, he heard a loud _CRACK_ and watched as Ash fell from the tree, nearly missing other branches, and hit the ground with a _thud_. Gary rushed to the boy to find him still and unresponsive.

"Ash? Ash, wake up!" Gary shook him, but again, nothing. Gary pushed his head to the younger boy's chest; he heard breathing and felt his heart beating. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He put the phone to his ear and was answered by an operator.

"_911 operator what is your emergency?_" the operator said.

"Hello, I have a boy who fell out of a tree here, he's unconscious, but he's breathing. I need an ambulance sent to the Oak Lab now!" Gary was hysterical, but kept his cool worrying about what Ash would think if he saw him so frantic.

"_I'm sending an ambulance now._" The operator informed.

"Okay, thank you. I have to go." Gary said.

"_I'll stay on the line until they get there._" The operator said.

"I have to carry him to the lab." Gary said.

"_I thought he was at the lab?_" the operator asked.

"No, we're in a very dense forest behind the lab." Gary told her.

"Then why did-" the operator was cut off as Gary closed the phone. He rolled Ash on his back and slipped one arm under the boy's leg and the other under his head, like you would carry a baby. He proceeded to follow the trail he had made along the way.

* * *

Gary walked and walked; Ash only getting heavier, it seemed, by the minute didn't help matters either. Gary finally came to the fence they had hopped earlier and lifted one leg up and over it, then the other and he was on his way again. The forest had begun thinning as he came into the preserve. Pokémon, including Ash's, came from their hiding places to watch as Gary passed with Ash in his arms. Ash's Bayleaf came up to the two thinking Ash was playing and poked at him with her head.

"Bayleaf, stop it. He fell out of a tree and knocked himself out." Gary said with a tear in his eye. Bayleaf just stood there, not moving, and stared as Gary kept walking.

"BAY!" Bayleaf yelled and as it did Ash's Heracross and Sceptile came out and lifted Ash from Gary's arms. They ran to the lab with Gary following.

"Thanks Bayleaf, you've been a big help!" Gary yelled back while Bayleaf and Ash's other Pokémon watched, all with depression on their faces.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Tracey asked the paramedic at the door.

"We were informed that a boy had fallen out of a tree and was knocked unconscious." The paramedic said.

"Well, I can assure you that no one here made that call." Tracey said, beginning to close the door.

"TRACEY, WAIT!" Gary yelled, bursting through the back door with Sceptile and Heracross in tow, Ash held between them.

"What happened?" Tracey asked, motioning for the paramedics.

"Ash went running into the forest and he found a tree. He climbed it and sat on a branch that broke under his weight. He hit the ground and I called 911. Then I picked him up and got back here. It was easier thanks to these guys." Gary pointed to Ash's Pokémon.

"Let's get him into the ambulance." One of the paramedics said. The four lifted Ash onto a gurney and the paramedics wheeled him out. Gary and Tracey followed and tried to get into the back of ambulance with Ash, but were refused and told that only family was allowed with him. The doors shut and the ambulance sped off to Viridian City Hospital.

* * *

Ash could hear voices, in the distance, but he could still hear them. He tried to open his eyes and was met with difficulty and some far off pain. He tried again and the voices seemed to get closer, but he still couldn't understand them. His final try brought his eyes open and the voices next to him.

"Gary, he woke up! Go get the doctor." Ash's mother said.

"I'll be right back." Gary got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm so glad you're awake Ash!" Delia embraced her son as she began to cry.

"Mom, what am I doing here and why does my leg hurt?" Ash asked, not remembering anything.

"You fell out of a tree and broke your leg. You're lucky Gary got there right after you fell or else you might not be here." Ash's mother said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I fell out of a tree? I don't remember that happening, the last thing I remember is running, just running and that's it." Ash said as the doctor walked in with Gary not far behind.

"You woke up a little ahead of schedule. Let me just make sure you don't have a concussion." The doctor waved a flashlight in front of Ash's eyes while he stared at his finger.

"Well, no signs of a concussion. He should be fine." The doctor said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to tend to." The doctor stepped from the room and moved down the hall.

"Do you hear that? Now the only thing to worry about is your leg." Ash's mom said with a smile on her face.

"Mom, can I go back to sleep? I'm really tired." Ash said with his eyes already starting to close.

"Of course; it's probably the painkillers they gave you. I'll head on home; Mr. Mime must be having a meltdown without me there. Bye honey, sleep well." Ash's mom said as she left the room. Gary was about to leave too when Ash said:

"Would you… stay here… with me?" Ash asked.

"Sure; I didn't have anything to do anyway." Gary said, pulling a chair up next to Ash's bed.

"Thanks," No sooner had Ash said this had he fallen asleep.

* * *

That night, Ash was dreaming. He could see nothing, then, something. It was off in the distance, but he ran towards it. As he came closer, Ash realized that the object was Gary. Ash caught up to the dream Gary and tried talking, but no sound came. Dream Gary turned and began walking away. Ash tried calling his name, but, once again, no sound came from his mouth. All of a sudden, Dream Gary vanished into thin air and Ash woke up.

He was screaming when he woke to find Gary, awake and startled, next to him.

"What the hell was that for?" Gary asked, a little pissed that _his_ dream had been interrupted.

"I was having a nightmare. You were far away and then… I ran up to you, but you started walking away from me. When I tried calling your name, I couldn't. Then you disappeared into thin air and… here we are." Ash explained, on the verge of tears.

"Ash, you know I'd never do that." Gary comforted as he got into Ash's bed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I-I kn-know, but I-I was s-so scared." Ash got out through sobs.

"Shh, I'm here now and I'll never leave." Gary said, pushing the boy's head to his chest and letting him cry himself to sleep. Gary fell asleep not soon after.

* * *

A week after Ash's admittance to the hospital, the doctor brought good news.

"You can go home tomorrow." The doctor said with a grin on his face.

"Really? Mom, did you hear that?" Ash said cheerfully.

"Yep, I sure did." Ash's mom said as she hugged him.

"But, you will need to walk with your crutches." The doctor informed.

"I don't care, as long as I get to go home, I'm good." Ash said.

"Mrs. Ketchum, may I speak with you?" The doctor asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course; doctor." Ash's mom followed the doctor out of the room.

"I'm so glad you get to go home!" Gary said, getting Ash's attention.

"I know, but, as my boyfriend, you'll be in charge of taking me where I want to go." Ash said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Is this good enough?" Gary kissed Ash, but neither fell into it for fear someone might see them.

"No, but it was nice though." Ash smiled at his boyfriend.

**Typhlosion15: He he he! Again, I was going to do something worse, but I couldn't me myself to it. This is one of the more emotional chapters. Read and review. See ya.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, but nothing having to do with Pokémon.**


	10. A Secret Gone Untold… Until Now

**10. A Secret Gone Untold… Until Now**

Ash woke up and realized that today was the day he was going home. He sat up and found that the room was empty, aside from him. The doctor then came in.

"Are you ready to go home?" The doctor asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course; who wouldn't be?" Ash said eagerly.

"Well, there are some who would rather be here than home." The doctor admitted, still smiling.

"Yeah, I could see that. I'd rather be home though." Ash said. Ash's mother walked in then.

"Hi honey. Ready to get going? I've already paid your hospital bill, so no need to worry." Ash's mom mimicked Dawn's catch phrase.

"Yeah, let's go." Ash said as he got up, although wobbly at first, he made his way to the door with his crutches for support.

* * *

On the way home:

"Mom, do you know where Gary was today?" Ash asked.

"He said he had some stuff to do at the lab." Ash's mom answered. Ash looked at his mom who just smiled back at him. _Now, do it now. You have to tell her. She can't get mad at someone who broke their leg… can she?_ Ash thought.

"Mom, I have something to tell." Ash blurted before he realized what he was saying.

"What is it Ash?" Ash's mother said with a bit of worry on her face.

"You know Gary… right?" Ash mumbled.

"Yes, I know Gary." Ash's mom chuckled.

"Well… he and I… are… dating." Ash finally got out. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

"I know." Ash's mom said.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Ash was shocked.

"I walked in one morning and saw him sleeping in your bed with you. Then, when I came in from speaking with the doctor, I saw you two kissing. So I kind of figured." Ash's mom explained.

"Oh, you saw that?" Ash blushed.

"Yes, I did." Ash's mother began welling up.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"I'm just proud of you for telling me the truth instead of lying to me." Ash's mother said with tears streaming from her face.

"Mom, it's okay." Ash comforted.

"I know, it's just that most kids would hide that kind of thing." Ash's mother said, wiping a tear from her face.

* * *

When they got home, Ash's mom told him to sit on the couch and wait while she went to get something. Ash got to thinking about Gary and how well his mother had taken the news. He wondered what kind of research would keep Gary away from him when it was his day to go home. He remembered Gary saying something about finding something that had to with Pokémon evolution, but Ash couldn't think clearly.

"I've got it." Ash's mother walked in with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Ash asked after he was knocked from his thoughts.

"Close your eyes." Ash's mom said as she sat on the couch next to him. Ash closed his eyes as instructed and felt something pushed into his hands. He opened his eyes and saw that it was a cell phone.

"You have unlimited texting and unlimited minutes. Tracey, Misty, Brock, May, Dawn, Max and Gary already contributed their numbers so you can call them whenever you want to." Ash's mom said.

"Thanks mom; this means a lot." Ash hugged his mom. After she left the room, Ash began going through his phone to find all of the features. He could text, take pictures, call and send pictures to anyone. Ash decided to text Misty and see what she was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Cerulean City Gym:

"Is that all you've got?!" Misty yelled to her opponent who had just lost the second of his three Pokémon to her Starmie.

"I'm not giving up. Go Megnaton!" the trainer said as the three silver balls with magnets and bolts on them materialized before him.

"Not bad, but I…" Misty was cut off as her phone began ringing the ringtone she had set for a text message. "Could you excuse me for a second?" Misty said, turning around.

"_What are you doin'?"_ Ash's text read.

"_I'm in a battle. Bug Brock or something."_ Misty replied angrily.

"Now, where were we?" Misty asked turning back to the battle.

"Right here. Megnaton, use Thunder!" the trainer yelled as the Pokémon charged up and fired it's most powerful attack, striking Starmie in its weak spot. Starmie fell to the ground and its crystal began blinking.

"Starmie?!" Misty cried, blaming Ash for what had happened. "Return Starmie. Go Quagsire!" Misty yelled as the blue Pokémon appeared.

* * *

Back at Ash's house:

"Fine Misty, be that way. I'll call Gary and make him take me to the lab." Ash said to himself.

* * *

At the lab:

"I'm almost done examining this Thunder Stone fragment." Gary told Tracey when his phone started ringing. Gary pulled out his phone and looked at the screen which said _Ashy-Boy_ on it. "Can you take over? I have to answer this." Gary said.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Tracey mocked.

"Shut it or I'll shove that stone somewhere you don't want it." Gary threatened as he answered the phone. "Hey Ashy-Boy," Gary used his pet name.

"_Hey Gar-Bear,"_ Ash had come up with a pet name for Gary.

"I told you not to call me that!" Gary said with a little anger in his voice.

"_Aw, but it's so cute!"_ Ash complained.

"I don't care. Only I can use pet names." Gary informed.

"_No, you're name is now Gar-Bear no matter how much you hate it."_ Ash said.

"Fine, but only if we're alone. No one else needs to know what you call me." Gary said.

"_Okay, as long as I get to call you that, I don't care."_ Ash said.

"What did you want?" Gary asked.

"_I wanted to know if you'd come and take me to the lab."_ Ash said in his cutest voice.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gary said, about to hang up.

"_I love you."_ Ash said.

"I love you too. Bye." Gary said

"_Bye." _Ash hung up

"I've gotta go pick Ash up." Gary informed Tracey as he left.

* * *

Ash was waiting on his porch with his crutches next to him. He saw Gary's sports car appear in the distance and watched as it grew from the miniscule size it seemed to be, to the size it actually was. Gary pulled into the driveway of Ash's house and stopped.

"Hey good looking, need a ride?" Gary asked as he opened the window.

"My mommy told me not to get in the ride with strangers." Ash said in an innocent voice.

"C'mon, I can show you a good time." Gary convinced.

"Um, okay, but only cuz you're so cute." Ash said, taking his time down the steps with his crutches. "MOM, I'M GOING TO THE LAB!" Ash yelled to notify her of his leaving.

"Ash, can I talk to you and Gary before you go?" Ash heard his mom's voice say.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Another cliffhanger! I wonder what she's gonna say to them. Oh wait, I know already. (JK) This was kinda a rushed chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise. Come to find out what she says. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot of this story.**


	11. Deliah Knows

**11. Delia Knows**

"Why does your mom want to talk to us?" Gary asked, stepping out of his car.

"I… told her… about us." Ash said with a guilty look on his face.

"I thought we decided to tell her together." Gary pointed out.

"Well, it slipped out. She already knew. She said she saw you sleeping with me in the hospital and then she saw us kissing." Ash admitted.

"Oh," Gary said, blushing.

"Yeah, you need to quit with the PDA or more people are gonna know." Ash scolded as they stepped to the door. Gary turned to Ash and kissed him, quickly pulling back.

"What did I just say?" Ash asked with a smile on his face.

"It was for good luck." Gary said. He opened the door and helped Ash through.

* * *

In the living room there was an air of nervousness as Ash's mother sat across from the two in her arm chair.

"So, how has your relationship be going so far?" Ash's mother said, seeming to be taking it well.

"Good; I guess you could say." Ash answered.

"How about for you Gary?"

"Fine; nothing really special." Gary said. Ash looked at him with a pained look on his face as if to say: _I'm not special enough for you? I'm crippled because of you._ Gary looked back with a stare that said: _Do you want me to tell the truth?_ Ash went back to paying attention to his mother.

"Have you had…'relations' yet?" Ash's mother asked, obviously catching the boys off guard. Ash stared at Gary with big eyes that said: _Don't say anything_.

"…"

"… Yes." Gary confessed. Ash seemed angry at him for what he had said.

"Really?!" Ash's mother was surprised.

"Yes, we have." Ash said.

"But don't you think that's a little fast? You're both only sixteen." Ash's mother asked. Ash was frustrated by this comment. Gary, seeing Ash's anger, said:

"Mrs. Ketchum, can you keep away from the progression of our relationship? Tracey and I got into a fight about it and that's why Ash ran off and broke his leg." Gary explained. Ash's mother was shocked by what he said.

"So it was your fault that my Ash broke his leg?" Ash's mother said with fury in her voice.

"NO! Mom, it was my fault! I reacted the wrong way. DON'T BLAME GARY!" Ash screamed, seeing his mother ready to strike Gary.

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM?! THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT?!" Ash's mother yelled back.

"YES, I DO LOVE HIM. I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!" Ash screamed.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Ash's mother shot back.

"At least I can keep someone I love around." Ash said, speaking of his father. Ash's mother watched him with pure sadness in her eyes as she raised her hand to beat him. Gary grabbed her arm and told Ash to run. Ash got up and walked, as best he could, to the door, he stepped out and closed it.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" Delia yelled as the door shut. Gary let her go and she broke down on the floor crying. Gary watched as she curled into a ball and cried. He then followed Ash out the door.

* * *

"I'm worried about your mom." Gary said once they had gotten in the car.

"I don't have a mom anymore." Ash said, covering his eyes with his hat.

"Ash, I know it wasn't right for her to do that, but did you have to say _that_?" Gary asked, mentioning the comment about Ash's father.

"Yes, I did. She said I don't understand love and she was about to hit you. I had to keep her attention on me." Ash said.

"But then she almost hit you." Gary said.

"I don't care. I just don't. I don't want her as a mother anymore. I want to live with you and Tracey at the lab." Ash said, beginning to cheer up.

"How can you move on so fast? You were just thrown out of your house and you're already planning on living with Tracey and me?" Gary said concerned.

"It's not my house anymore. She doesn't want me there, so I want to live with you." Ash said.

"I don't know how my grandpa's gonna take it. He and your mom were really good friends." Gary pointed out.

"Well, maybe Misty will let me stay with her." Ash said, knowing he could catch Gary in his trap.

"No, you can stay. Grandpa's going off to the Sinnoh region anyway. He said he'd be leaving tonight then he'll be gone for a few months." Gary explained.

"Really, I can stay?" Ash said, hopeful.

"Yeah, you can stay, but we have to make sure my grandpa doesn't tell your mom." Gary said.

"I already told you: I don't have a mom anymore." Gary was worried how Ash said it so seriously.

"We might need to get you some more clothes. You kinda left everything back there." Gary said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, my phone is probably gonna be shut off soon too." Ash said, not really fretting about it.

"I can pay for the service. I've got a lot of money left from my research in Sinnoh." Gary offered.

"I can't ask you to do that." Ash said.

"You're not asking. I'm offering to pay for it." Gary said with a smile on his face.

"True, but I still can't have you doing that. I have money left from when my grandma died. She left me a lot." Ash said.

"Wouldn't your mom have it though? It's in an account… isn't it?" Gary asked, suspicious.

"Not exactly. You know that lake that we had so much fun at when we were kids?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gary asked.

"Let's go there for a bit and I'll show where the money is." Ash said.

* * *

The car flew passed the Oak Laboratory and onto a dirt road that led to a clearing. Once they had reached the clearing, Gary and Ash got out and began walking east to their lake. Ash had some trouble at first, but Gary asked if he wanted a piggy-back ride and Ash accepted. To Gary, Ash seemed a lot lighter than when he tried carrying him last time. Gary turned when he felt the boy nuzzle his head against his neck. Gary then turned back and saw that they had finally arrived at the lake.

"We're here." Gary said as Ash raised his head to take everything in. The crystal-like water, the trees everywhere and even the few Pokémon that flew overhead.

"It's just like I remember." Ash dismounted Gary, but Gary put his arm around him for leverage.

"Yeah, it is." Gary said.

"Do you want to know where I hid the money?" Ash finally asked.

"If you want me to see it, I am." Gary said. Ash pulled him over to a rock with a "G", standing for Gary, and an "A", standing for Ash, chiseled into it.

"Is that our rock?" Gary asked, mesmerized.

"Mm hm, I felt like it meant something, so I buried my money under it. I made sure my mo… Delia never knew about it." Ash said, hesitating to say "mom".

"Ash, do you really think it's best to believe you don't have a mother anymore?" Gary asked.

"Yes; she doesn't want me anymore, so she's not my mother." Ash said. "Help me lift this rock." Ash said. Gary, although hesitant, had to help because he was holding Ash up. The two lifted the rock without much effort and found a small mound under it.

"Is that it?" Gary asked.

"That's it. Hang on." Ash said as he messed with his belt and pulled out a PokéBall. "Go Infernape." Ash said as the primate appeared. "Alright, use Dig and bring back whatever you find." Ash said, pointing to the mound. The Pokémon dug itself into the hole and came back with a lunchbox that had a Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos on it. The colors were faded from years of erosion. Ash took the box and returned Infernape to its ball. He and Gary sat down and Ash opened the lunchbox.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but how else will I keep you coming back for more? (JK) What do you think is in the lunchbox? Find out in the next chapter. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is owned by me.**


	12. The Lake of Lovers

**12. The Lake of Lovers**

Ash opened the lunchbox to reveal a roll of money that was nearly as big as Ash's fist. Gary stared, wide-eyed, as Ash pulled the roll out of the box and put the box down.

"This should be enough for everything, right?" Ash asked like it was nothing.

"Probably; don't you think you should save that money for something important?" Gary asked.

"This isn't important? I thought being kicked out and needing new clothes was important." Ash said, looking at Gary.

"It is, but_ I'm_ paying for that." Gary told him.

"I already told you: you're not paying for anything for me except food and water. I can pay for myself." Ash said.

"Alright; if you say so. We should get going to the lab." Gary said, getting up.

"No, I want stay for a little while longer." Ash pulled on his leg.

"Okay, I don't have to be back for a while anyway." Gary sat back down. Ash sat on his lap and Gary put his arms around the boy.

* * *

The two sat, just watching the water. Ash then turned to Gary:

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" Gary asked puzzled.

"Have you ever thought about us, in the future? Did you wonder if we'd get married?" Ash asked. He had caught Gary off guard by this question.

"Not really. I think more about what we're doing tomorrow or if you're coming over soon. I've never thought that far into the future. Have you?" Gary stared into Ash's chocolate eyes.

"It got boring in the hospital and my mind started wondering." Ash said, staring back into Gary's emerald eyes.

"Oh, is that all? Ash, I'm not sure if I could see _us_ getting married." Gary admitted.

"Why not?" Ash asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I don't know. We're only teenagers. We can't get married until we're eighteen anyway." Gary said.

"You just don't want to marry me." Ash said, getting up from Gary's lap.

"Ash, you know I didn't say that. I would marry you if I could, but it's illegal until we're eighteen or get parental consent." Gary said.

"Really, you'd marry me?" Ash said, his eyes sparkling.

"Of course; I love you Ash." Gary said.

"I love you too Gary." Ash said. Gary then leaned into Ash's lips.

Ash soon felt Gary's tongue asking for entrance and he obliged.

* * *

The two tongue wrestled for nearly fifteen minutes when Ash felt Gary's hands under his shirt. Gary broke the kiss as he removed Ash's, then his own, shirt. The two continued their kiss and Ash felt Gary playing with his belt. Ash moved his hands down to undo Gary's belt. Gary broke the kiss again and layed down on the ground with Ash soon on top of him. Their kiss, once again, ensued. Once Gary had gotten Ash's belt undone and his pants unzipped, he couldn't pull them off because Ash's cast was in the way.

"I don't care if their still on. As long as we can do it, I don't care." Ash said with lust in his voice. He then put his lips back to Gary's. Since Ash couldn't take his pants off all the way, Gary kept his in the same fashion…

* * *

"Thanks," Ash said, now in Gary's arms with his shirt off, but his pants on and buckled.

"For what?" Gary asked, holding Ash. He also had his shirt off, but his pants were on and buckled as well.

"For being with me during all of this." Ash said.

"What, do you really think I'd leave now? I didn't think you thought so poor of me." Gary said.

"I don't. I just didn't expect you to stay for so long." Ash admitted.

"So you do think poorly of me. Why would I leave when I love you?" Gary seemed baffled.

"I love you too. I don't think poorly of you, by the way. It's getting kind of late, do you think we should go?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"No, I want to watch the sunset with my boyfriend, but since he isn't here, I guess I'll watch it with you." Gary joked.

"You act like such a jerk sometimes." Ash said.

"I know, but you love me anyways." Gary said smugly.

"You're lucky I do or I beat that look of your face." Ash smiled at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm so sure." Gary joked.

"Can I ask you something?" Ash asked seriously.

"Sure, what's up?" Gary said.

"When you said you'd marry me if you could, did you mean it or say it so I would sleep with you?" Ash asked.

"Well, you are pretty good in bed… or ground, I guess. I did mean it though." Gary said sincerely.

"Really?" Ash's eyes were sparkling again.

"How many times do I have to say it? I love you. And if marrying you was the way to prove it, then I'd do it." Gary explained.

"I love you too. I can't believe that you'd do that for me." Ash said with a tear in his eye.

"Why are you crying?" Gary wiped away the tear with his finger.

"I'm just so happy." Ash said as Gary pulled him closer. Ash fell asleep with Gary not far behind.

* * *

The next morning, Ash was first to wake this time. Ash looked up to the sky and saw the sun was just rising. He layed in Gary's arms and snuggled up to his boyfriend. Gary began to stir and, although groggy, opened his eyes.

"Good morning Sunshine." Ash said.

"Morning," Gary said.

"What do you want to do today?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, maybe take a shower." Gary smirked.

"I can't, not with this thing on." Ash pointed to his cast.

"How about a bath?" Gary asked.

"Still can't. I could have a sponge bath though." Ash said slyly.

"I don't have a sponge. We may have to go to the lab for that." Gary said, pulling Ash up and handing him his shirt.

"Fine, let's go. We both need to be washed." Ash said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Yeah, we do. Hop on." Gary said. Having put his shirt on, he crouched so Ash could get on his back.

"Oh, I intend to." Ash chuckled as he grabbed the roll of money and stuffed it in his pocket. He then proceeded to hop on Gary's back.

"And you call _me_ a horn dog." Gary shook his head and started back down the trail they had come.

* * *

They reached the car and Ash got off of Gary. He opened the door and Gary helped him in. Gary then went around the front of the car and got in on the driver's side. He started the car and they got onto the dirt road.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" Ash asked, hoping it would be with Gary.

"I was thinking outside with the Pokémon." Gary joked.

"As much fun as that sounds… I'm sleeping with you." Ash informed him.

"Says who?" Gary asked.

"Says me, that's who. Or should I find another boyfriend?" Ash asked.

"I don't know; you won't find one better than me. I guess you can sleep with me, in more ways than one." Gary said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"And we're back to you as the horn dog." Ash said.

"You know you love it." Gary said.

"Not always you perv. Just drive." Ash said as the car pulled off of the dirt road and onto pavement.

"Fine, I will." Gary turned back to the wheel.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: No-sex-sex-scene number three. I think I might put another one in the next chapter, but I haven't decided. It was hard trying to figure out how they would do it with Ash's cast, but I think I got it pretty well… that sounded weird. Anyway, read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**


	13. Love Can Transcend All Living Arrangemen

**13. Love Can Transcend All Living Arrangements**

Gary pulled the car into the garage on the side of the lab and got out. He walked around to Ash's side and opened Ash's door to help him out. Ash put his arm around Gary and grabbed his crutches so he didn't leave them in the car. The two made their way to the front door of the lab and Ash knocked. It took Tracey quite some time to answer, and when he did his hair was a mess and his was still in his pajamas.

"Hey Ash; hey Gary." Tracey said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Tracey," The two said in synch.

"Where were you two? Gary said he was going to get you and then you were out all night." Tracey pointed out.

"Um… let's just say that some stuff happened that we aren't going to mention." Ash said with red beginning to overpower his cheeks.

"Oh, so THAT happened." Tracey said.

"Yeah, kinda." Ash said.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. It's none of my business what you two do behind closed doors… the door was closed right?" Tracey asked, already forgetting what he had said.

"It was the first two times, but it would be kinda hard to close a door in the woods." Gary admitted, laughing.

"Shut up Gary! He doesn't need to know! God, you're such a perv." Ash said, pulling Gary in for a noogie.

"It's alright Ash, I don't care. As long as I don't have to hear about, or see, what happens." Tracey said.

"Well, Ash was on the ground and…" Gary started, but Ash slapped his hand over Gary's mouth before he could finish.

"What did he just say? Next time you try telling people what happens, you don't want to know what I'll do." Ash said with anger replacing the embarrassment on his face. Gary just stared wide-eyed, trying to stop his natural urges to humiliate Ash.

"Anyway; do you guys want breakfast? It's at least… five-thirty in the morning?!" Tracey said in disbelief as he looked at the clock. "Screw it; I'm going back to bad." Tracey said, making his way to the stairs.

"Night Tracey," Gary said, his mouth free from Ash's grasp. "I'll make sure to moan extra loud just for you!" Gary called. He didn't notice Ash until he pounced and knocked Gary to the ground. "So you want to be on top now? I can do that, I'm flexible." Gary teased.

"Oh my God, you are such a pig!" Ash said, rolling off of Gary.

"You love me anyway." Gary said as he climbed on top of Ash.

"I'm beginning to wonder why." Ash said. Gary leaned in and kissed Ash, who pulled away immediately. "Do you really I want to do it now? I'm still mad at you." Ash pushed Gary off of him.

"C'mon!" Gary pleaded with his best puppy-dog face that looked constipated more than sad.

"No, I still stink from last night anyway. I just want to take a bath." Ash said, staggering as he tried getting to his feet.

"Fine, but there's a bathroom with a tub down here, just in case." Gary said mischievously as he helped Ash the rest of the way.

"Just in case what? I never said I was taking one with you. I told you: I'm not happy with you right now." Ash said.

"But I thought you loved me." Gary said.

"I do, but the anger is drowning it out at the moment." Ash said.

"I'll do anything!" Gary begged.

"Anything?" Ash said with a devious grin on his face.

"Yeah," Gary said a little worried about what Ash was going to have him do.

"Will you let me be on top for once?" Ash asked.

"I guess, but how are you going to do it with that?" Gary pointed to Ash's cast.

"I think a better question is: How am I going to get out of my pants to take a bath?" Ash indicated.

"Good question… We could cut them off." Gary suggested.

"But these are the only pants I have!" Ash fretted.

"I have a few pairs that might fit you, at least until we go shopping." Gary said.

"Fine, but remember: I'm on top next time." Ash said.

"I'll try to remember that." Gary said, leading Ash to the bathroom to get everything ready. He then went to get the sponge for the "sponge bath" as Ash put it.

* * *

After their bath, Ash and Gary went up to Gary's room to find something Ash could wear. They settled on Gary's old purple shirt with a high collar that went above Ash's neck as it was the only shirt that would fit. He also had an old pair of shorts that could go easily over his cast.

Now that they had gotten dressed, the two layed down on Gary's bed and began talking.

"Do you know where Pikachu went? I left him here when they took me to the hospital and I haven't seen him since." Ash said.

"He went out to live with your other Pokémon until you came back. He was worried about you Ash." Gary said.

"Maybe I should go show them that I'm alright." Ash made a move to get up, but Gary pulled him back down.

"It's still really early. Not even the Pidgey are awake yet. Give them time to wake up." Gary said as Ash layed back down.

"You're right. So, what were you doing when I called you?" Ash asked, curious.

"Tracey and I were examining a Thunder Stone fragment to try and find what it was that made Pokémon evolve." Gary explained.

"What did you find?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. You called me right after we started and then we were at a lake all night. It would be pretty hard for me to know what we found." Gary said in a tone that told Ash he was joking.

"Shut up. I didn't know. You're my transportation remember?" Ash said smugly.

"Yeah, but I have a job to do. You'll have to accept the fact that you're not the only thing in my life." Gary said.

"I know, but a guy can dream, can't he?" Ash said.

"Doesn't necessarily mean that it comes true." Gary burst Ash's bubble.

"You're not making it easy to stop being mad at you. Could you be anymore cynical?" Ash asked.

"I could, but you wouldn't love me if I was." Gary said.

"You're probably right." Ash said. Gary leaned into Ash and kissed him passionately. It was like he would never kiss him again.

"Does that make up for my working?" Gary asked after he broke the kiss.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Ash mocked.

"But I'm really tired." Gary said as he snuggled up to Ash.

"We just got in bed and we slept all night at the lake." Ash said.

"So, I have a job to do, remember?" Gary asked. Ash leaned to Gary and kissed him this time. It wasn't as passionate as Gary's, but it was enough to get the brunette's attention.

"Since it'll make it easier for you to fall asleep, do you think we could…?" Ash paused, knowing that Gary caught his meaning. Gary answered by just kissing the raven haired boy with pure lust. Ash blinked and his shirt was on the ground, Gary's soon followed. Ash began messing with Gary's belt and his pants hit the ground before either realized it. Before Gary got Ash's shorts off, Ash broke the kiss.

"Remember: I'm on top this time." Ash reminded him.

"As long as you don't hurt me and go slow I won't have a problem." Gary said, bringing his lips back to Ash's to carry on the kiss. Ash's shorts were on the floor not soon after…

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I told you I'd do it! It took a while to find the right place for it though. I realize all of the pseudo-sex scenes seem the same, but it's the best I can do. I'm doing my best to make them different each time. First, it was a normal one. Then they did it in the shower. Third, they did it on the shore of the lake when Ash had a cast on. Now, Ash is on top. It might be hard finding something to top that. (Ha ha! I said 'top'!) Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**


	14. Pikachu's Back

**14. Pikachu's Back**

"I see what you were saying." Gary said after they had woken up.

"What?" Ash asked.

"The ass thing; mine kinda hurts." Gary confessed.

"Trust me; it gets worse as time goes on. You'll be walking funny for at least two days." Ash chuckled.

"Thanks to you and the fact that I had to let you be on top." Gary pointed out.

"It feels good once you get used to it though." Ash smiled.

"I'm not being on bottom next time." Gary said.

"I know; I just wanted you to know what it feels like. Plus, you said you'd do anything and that was the worst thing I could have you do." Ash teased.

"How the hell do you deal with it? My ass hurts like a bitch." Gary complained.

"Well, the first time: we fell asleep right after so it didn't hurt until morning. The second time was right after the first so it didn't feel as bad. The third time, it hurt a little, but not for long. You just get used to it I guess." Ash said.

"I'm not getting used to it, that's for sure." Gary joked.

"Don't be such a baby. I only complained about it once." Ash said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to work today." Gary said.

"True; good luck with that. I'm going to go find Pikachu." Ash said as he got up.

"Fine; you do that; I'm going to sleep." Gary said, drifting off.

* * *

Once Ash had gotten dressed- with difficulty- he grabbed his crutches and left the room. He came to the stairs leading to the lab and, slowly, but surely, made his way down the stairs. Ash decided to grabbed some toast and headed to the kitchen. Tracey was up and sitting at the table in his lab coat. His hair was combed and he was reading the newspaper.

"Morning," Ash said as he walked over to the bread that was sitting on the counter.

"Morning," Tracey said, not moving the paper.

"How did you sleep after you went back to bed?" Ash asked.

"Not very well. You two aren't very quiet when you do it." Tracey sniggered.

"Oh, you heard that?" Ash asked humiliated.

"Yeah; next time you do that, do it down stairs." Tracey said, folding the paper as he continued to read.

"Sorry; it was Gary, not me." Ash defended himself as he put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Did you know that Pikachu's still here?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah; Gary told me. I was actually on my way out to see him and the others." Ash said.

"Good; when they took you away he cried for days, but Gary told him you were getting better and he calmed down." Tracey clarified.

"I missed him too. I couldn't remember what happened to him. The last thing I remember from that day was running. I don't recall anything else." Ash said. The toaster _bing_ed and Ash grabbed the toast as it sprang from the machine.

"See ya Tracey," Ash said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye Ash," Tracey said, waving.

* * *

Ash made his way to the door that led to the preserve. He opened it and stepped out to see a few Pokémon running around. He looked around to try finding some of his Pokémon. He thought he saw his Sceptile and Bulbasaur in the brush, but couldn't be sure.

"PIKACHU, I'M BAAAAAACK!" Ash yelled. He looked to his left and saw a yellow dot that seemed to get bigger. As the dot came closer, Pikachu's body began to take shape.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he launched himself at Ash and knocked him to the ground.

"Hey buddy, did you miss me?" Ash said with a tear in his eye.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said as it snuggled up to Ash's chest.

"I missed you too." Ash said as he sat up and hugged Pikachu. "WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY Pokémon AT?!" Ash yelled. He then saw a group of colors off in the distance that, as they came closer, grew to his Pokémon. Bayleaf was at the head of the mob. She pounced and knocked Ash back to the ground while shouting "BAY!" over and over again.

"Bayleaf, what did I tell you last time? You're a worse listener than Gary." Ash said, laughing while Bayleaf licked his face.

"So, I'm a bad listener am I?" a voice, which Ash knew all too well, said.

"Yes, you are a bad listener. Why do you think we kept Tracey up? He said he didn't want to hear and all you were was loud." Ash chuckled.

"You try getting f…" Gary paused, realizing the Pokémon were watching.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. You don't want to scar them more than you already did." Ash said, turning to look at them all.

"Good point. I should get going and find Tracey. He probably has the data from yesterday." Gary said as walked back into the lab.

"So, who missed me?" Ash asked once Gary was back inside. All of his Pokémon scrambled close and they all joined together in a large group hug, Pikachu being closest to Ash. "I missed all of you too. You didn't have a chance last time, so I want to introduce you to some friends I met in Sinnoh." Ash grabbed the five PokéBalls from his pocket and let them fly. A Mohawked bird, Infernape, Torterra, an otter with blue fins and a yellow ring around its neck and a small shark like Pokémon all appeared before Ash.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel and Gible." Ash said, introducing them all. Swellow, the bird from Hoenn that Ash had caught as a Tailow, stepped forward and put its wing out for Staraptor as if they were shaking hands. Staraptor quickly accepted and the two flew off into the trees. Ash's Heracross latched itself onto Torterra's tree, which didn't bother Torterra in the least. Sceptile, Bayleaf and Bulbasaur all walked up to Torterra and greeted it. The grass types walked off into the forest. Infernape was next to be met as Ash's Cyndaquil stepped forward and showed off its Flame Wheel to the larger Pokémon. Infernape watched and then showed Cyndaquil _his_ Flame Wheel. The two went off racing. Totodile walked up to Buizel and the two began arguing. Totodile shot a Water Gun at Buizel and it shot back with Aqua Jet. Totodile got up and ran after Buizel to continue their battle. Snorlax lumbered up to Gible and fell asleep. Gible just used its Strength and took the gargantuan into the forest. The rest of the Pokémon dispersed to find the others and Ash was left with Pikachu.

"I guess it's just you and me Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped out of Ash's arms and began running around.

"What's up with you Pikachu?" Ash asked, trying to figure out what was wrong. Pikachu then jumped and launched a ball of electricity into the air where it blew up.

"Was that Zap Cannon?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!" the Pokémon said.

"How did you learn that?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed to a Raichu that was walking past. "You learned it from Raichu? I didn't even know you guys could learn that move." Ash said.

"Chu, Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a temper.

"Alright; calm down. I believe you, especially after what I just saw." Ash said. "We'll have to work on it so we can use it in battle." Ash pointed out.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Not the best chapter, but I had to bring Pikachu back. After chapter 7 you never saw him, so I brought him back. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, nothing else.**


	15. Shopping isn't Soup for the Soul

**15. Shopping isn't Soup For the Soul**

Sunday had come, five days after Ash had begun living at the lab, and Gary was off work. Ash had finally gotten his cast off as the fracture wasn't too bad and healed to the point where he didn't need the cast. The two had decided to go to Celadon city, spend the night and drive back in the morning.

"Do we have everything?" Gary asked before he started the car.

"I think so. We have the suitcase and the money… is there anything else?" Ash asked puzzled.

"I don't think so. Oh I know!" Gary said, stepping out of the car and leaving Ash to sit.

After a few minutes, Gary got back in the car carrying a black bag.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"A camera, just in case." Gary said.

"In case what?" Ash asked.

"In case there's a photo-op." Gary said.

"That was the gayest thing I've ever heard you say. Now let's go ." Ash said eagerly.

"Okay, okay; don't crap your pants there." Gary joked.

"Just shut up and drive." Ash said. Gary started the car and drove out of the driveway. The car pulled onto the road and headed east for Celadon.

* * *

Ash must have fallen asleep, because Gary shook him to wake him up. Ash's eyes fluttered open as he saw the Celadon Hotel in front of the car.

"What time is it?" Ash yawned.

"About one. You've been asleep since we hit Viridian." Gary said.

"I'm still tired." Ash said, about to fall asleep again.

"Well, you can sleep later. We have to check in and then go shopping." Gary instructed.

"Carry me." Ash said as he held out his arms.

"Hell no. You can walk. Your leg's not in the cast anymore." Gary said.

"Damn, you're right. I wish it still was; cuz then you'd _have_ to carry me." Ash said as he opened the car door.

"You wish, I wouldn't carry you anywhere… accept maybe home after the wedding, but that's way in the future anyway." Gary pointed out.

"If you're gonna be that way about it, maybe I don't want to marry you." Ash said.

"You want to marry me and you know it." Gary said arrogantly.

"You are so conceited, you know that?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"You know you love it." Gary said with a smirk.

"Not really, it gets annoying after a while." Ash said as he walked to the back of the car and grabbed the suitcase the two were sharing.

"Whatever; let's go get our room." Gary said.

"Hopefully, one with _two_ beds." Ash said, his temper beginning to show.

"What?! Why?!" Gary shrieked.

"If you're gonna act this way, I don't want to sleep with you." Ash said as he walked to the hotel entrance.

"If I promise to be good the rest of the day, can we…?" Gary asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it. Get a one bed, but if you act like a dick at all, you're sleeping on either the couch or the floor, whichever's more uncomfortable." Ash said, finally turning to his boyfriend.

"Yay!" Gary said in a voice that sounded like a little girl. They walked into the hotel and were greeted by a cheery desk attendant.

"Hello, welcome to the Celadon Hotel, how many rooms would you like?" the attendant asked.

"A one-bed room please." Gary said, flashing his credit card.

"Okay, room 317 is yours. Now I just have to wait for the key cards to come out." The attendant said. The cards slid from the machine and she handed one to Gary and the other to Ash.

"Thank you." Gary said as they began walking to the elevator.

"Don't think you're getting lucky. I'm still pissed at you." Ash said since no one else was in the elevator with them.

"You'll get over it soon. You're just on your PMS cycle." Gary teased.

"See; this is what I'm talking about. You can't go five minutes without making some stupid joke." Ash said, his anger getting the best of him.

"I'm sorry all right! It's just a natural instinct. It's hard to repress." Gary said sincerely.

"Well, you better learn how because you won't be getting any if you don't." Ash said as the elevator reached their floor.

"Let's just put our stuff in the room and go." Gary said, swiping the key card in the door of their room. The two looked around and took in the small room. One queen-sized bed and a small couch sat against the wall in the main room with a TV and dresser on the opposite side. The bathroom was across from the door they had just entered through. It was smaller than the "bedroom" but big enough for two people, if needed, to get in there at the same time. Ash stuffed the suitcase into the closet and found there was a balcony across from it. He ventured toward it and slid the door open. A cool breeze caressed his face as the door opened and it smelled like a forest because their room was facing the wooded area that led to the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City.

"It's a great view, isn't it?" Gary said, appearing next Ash with the camera in hand.

"Yeah, it is. Let's take a picture and then get going; I want to eat dinner before sunset. There's this great restaurant outside that has amazing food and is beautiful at sunset." Ash said. Gary stood right next to him and pushed the button on the camera. It flashed and the picture was saved.

"Okay, if we go now, we might be able to drop everything off and make it to the restaurant. What's it called?" Gary asked.

"I think it's called Erika, it's named after the gym leader here. Let's go." Ash said and the two left the room.

* * *

Five hours later, Ash and Gary arrived back at the hotel with their numerous bags of clothes- and not all were for Ash. As they crossed the threshold of the room, Ash looked at the clock and saw it was nearly seven. He hung his head and then looked to Gary.

"It's too late to get a good table there now. Why did we spend so much time shopping?" Ash pouted.

"Maybe because you couldn't decide on one pair of shoes. You're a guy; you're not supposed to take an hour-and-a-half to choose one." Gary said.

"You're right, let's go find somewhere else to eat then." Ash said, dropping his bags in the closet with the suitcase.

"Okay, but I'm choosing." Gary said.

"Fine; you've been a good boy, you earned it." Ash said as they, again, left the room.

The car turned onto the road and headed in the direction Ash had said his restaurant was in. Ash didn't notice until a sign said that _Erika_ was coming up on the right.

"I thought I told you it was too late." Ash said.

"Did you really think I'd deprive my boyfriend of his favorite food in Celadon?" Gary asked.

"What did you do?" Ash asked, suspicious.

"I called ahead and got us a private table. They know my grandfather, so I got the best table." Gary said.

"So you used your popularity to get me a date?" Ash asked mockingly.

"Yeah, why, do you not want to go there now?" Gary asked.

"It's not that, it's just: I didn't think you'd use your pull to get us into restaurants." Ash said.

"I didn't use mine, I used my grandfather's." Gary pointed out.

"Is there really a difference?" Ash asked.

"Would you just enjoy the dinner? It seems like all you do lately is bitch and moan about everything." Gary said, parking the car.

"Well, I haven't had much else to moan about lately." Ash said.

"And that's my fault? You were the one who hasn't wanted to do anything the past five days." Gary said.

"Yeah, because you were being an arrogant pig." Ash said.

"You now what; I'm not that hungry." Gary said as he started the car again.

"Me either," Ash said as he covered his face with his hat.

* * *

The drive home didn't have any conversation because both were hurt by what the other had said. Ash, because Gary blamed him for the dry-spell and Gary, because Ash had called him an arrogant pig. They got into their room and Ash took the bed with Gary sleeping on the couch. Ash couldn't fall asleep because he was crying all night. Gary couldn't sleep because he was trying to think of a way to make it up to Ash.

Then, Gary got the perfect idea.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: DRAMA! Bet you're wondering what Gary's gonna do aren't ya? You'll find out if you read the next chapter. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.**


	16. Thinking Forward

**16. Thinking Forward**

Six months had passed since that day in Celadon City and Gary never got up the courage to execute his plan. In those past months, Gary and Ash still kissed and said they loved each other, but neither tried to start anything sexual. Ash and Gary had come out to their friends and family and nobody, except May, really took it too bad. Like Tracey, if they didn't see anything or have to hear about it, they were fine. Ash's mother had also died in a car crash and, although she had kicked him out, left everything in her possession to Ash. Her house, car and even thousands of dollars she had saved all went to Ash. The two had decided to live together in Ash's childhood home. This is where our story continues:

* * *

Today was Gary's seventeenth birthday. Every one of their friends had gathered together aat Ash and Gary's home for the celebration. The birthday boy was talking to some of his research buddies when Ash came up to him.

"Happy birthday!" Ash said with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Thanks, so where's my present?" Gary asked when his friends had left.

"I already gave it to you… didn't I?" Ash asked thinking.

"I don't think so, let's go look." Gary said, leading Ash over to the gift table. The biggest gift, wrapped in paper with the same design as an Umbreon's body, had a tag that said: _From Ash_ taped to it.

"See, I told you!" Ash said.

"I didn't remember you giving it to me." Gary said. Professor Oak had gotten up on the stage that was meant for the entertainment to make an announcement.

"Friends, I think it's time we wish Gary a happy birthday!" the professor said. "3…2…1 HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY!" Everyone had shouted after Professor Oak's count down.

"Gary, why don't you get up here and say something?" His grandfather asked. Gary made his way to the stage and stepped onto it.

"Thanks everyone. I'm not good with the speeches though." Gary admitted nervously. "Ash, could you come up here?" Gary asked. Ash walked to the stage and stepped up to meet Gary. Gary took his hands and started speaking:

"Ash, I've loved you since that time at the lake when we broke the PokéBall. I could never get you out of mind and then we had a battle that changed everything. We had our first, and second, kiss after you won. God knows I couldn't get you out of my mind then." Everyone, including Ash, chuckled.

"When your Pikachu ended up in the Pokémon Center, I blamed myself for what had happened, but you comforted me. I knew there was no turning back after that. You broke your leg and I was there with you each day because I couldn't stay away." Gary continued.

"Actually, you weren't there on the day I was going home." Ash corrected. The audience chuckled again.

"Anyway; you were kicked out of your house and came to live with me. That was the happiest day of my life. Do you remember that day in Celadon, after we went shopping?" Ash nodded. "That was one of the worst days in my life. I couldn't do this then like I had planned, but I'm going to now." Gary kneeled to the ground. There were gasps from the audience and from Ash as they realized what he was doing. Gary put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He opened it and inside was a silver ring with two small sapphires on either side of a larger diamond embedded in the ring. Then, he asked the question:

"Ash Ketchum, will you marry me?" the audience watched in silence, waiting for Ash's response. Gary looked to his boyfriend and saw a tear running down his face, but he was smiling.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Ash said as he pulled Gary up from the stage and hugged him. The audience cheered, except May who was crying hysterically because she lost Ash to a guy.

"Really, you will?" Gary asked as he pulled away.

"Of course you idiot, I love you!" Ash said. Gary pulled him in for a kiss. Fortunately, someone yelled "GET A ROOM!" which brought the two out of the haze before they had begun something that would scar the people in the audience for life. Gary then slipped the ring onto Ash's left ring finger.

* * *

Ash, Misty and Dawn were at a table, talking about Ash's ring while Gary was sitting alone, watching his new fiancé from afar. Professor Oak sat next to his grandson.

"Gary, I hope you realize that it will be a couple of years until you can legally get married." The professor informed him.

"I know; and I don't care. All I care about is that Ash is happy." Gary said, turning to his grandfather.

"I guess that's better than getting married because the other is pregnant." His grandfather joked.

"Yeah, you're right." Gary said as he got up from the chair and walked over to Ash.

"Excuse me ladies; you don't mind if I steal my fiancé away, do you?" Gary asked in a mock tone.

"We don't mind at all, do we Dawn?" Misty asked, playing along.

"Nope, he's all yours. C'mon Misty, let's go find out where May went." Dawn said, leading Misty away from the table.

"What do you want?" Ash asked as a joke.

"I want to know what you're thinking." Gary smiled.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to have the greatest husband in the world in a couple years." Ash said.

"So, you don't mind that it'll be a while?" Gary asked.

"No, it gives us time to plan." Ash pointed out.

"I'm so glad you don't mind. I didn't care about the time unless you did. I only wanted to make sure you were happy." Gary said.

"Why wouldn't I be happy with you as a fiancé?" Ash asked.

"Let's not go there." Gary joked.

"Good point." Ash hugged Gary and then left to find the girls. Gary sat and watched him walk away just admiring him.

* * *

All night, people congratulated Gary and Ash on their engagement. Ash was overjoyed by all of the attention and Gary was elated because Ash was. Once everyone had left, Gary and Ash went up to their bedroom, but didn't worry about closing the door because they were the only ones in the house.

Gary immediately grabbed Ash and pushed their lips together. Ash felt Gary's tongue and let it in without question. They layed on the bed, still making out, and Ash felt Gary lifting his shirt. Their tops were on the floor and soon followed by their pants…

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I couldn't think of a way to start the chapter that didn't have a gap, there wasn't much that would've happened. Anyway; Awwwww! They're getting married! Then again, you probably saw that coming from the first time they talked about marriage. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, nothing else.**


	17. Sex is Better When You're Engaged

**17. Sex is Better When You're Engaged**

Ash and Gary woke up at the same time. They both looked at each other and kissed, without tongue. The two pulled apart and layed their heads back down.

"My ass hurts again." Ash complained.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't get any for six months." Gary joked.

"Shut up, I wanted to, but…" Ash paused trying to think of what to say.

"But… what?" Gary asked.

"I was worried you didn't love me anymore." Ash admitted.

"Why wouldn't I love you? Do you really think I'm so shallow that I wouldn't love you after one fight? Although, that does sound like something I would do." Gary said.

"Yeah, it does. That's why it was the first thing that popped into my head." Ash responded.

"I still love you. You know that right?" Gary asked.

"Of course I know." Ash said. "No, you just proposed to say you hate me." Ash said sarcastically.

"I could see me doing something like that." Gary joked.

"If you still loved me, you wouldn't." Ash said.

"You're just lucky I do love you so much, or I might do it." Gary said.

"_You're_ lucky that _I_ love _you_ so much or I would've left a while ago." Ash said.

"True, but I spent enough on that ring to make you stay." Gary said.

"Speaking of which; how much did you spend on this?" Ash asked, curious.

"You don't need to know." Gary said.

"How much did you spend?" Ash asked a little angrily.

"Do you want to go see Pikachu today?" Gary asked, trying to change the subject.

"If you keep secrets from me, I might not want to marry you." Ash threatened.

"About 700." Gary admitted.

"Oh, you had me thinking it was like thousands of dollars." Ash said, relieved.

"I'm glad you didn't over react." Gary teased.

"Shut up. To answer your question: I do want to see Pikachu." Ash said.

"Well… he kinda got a hold of a full Thunder Stone that Tracey and I were examining and… uhm." Gary stuttered.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"He sort of… evolved." Gary admitted.

"Really?! I thought Pikachu didn't want to evolve." Ash sounded surprised.

"Maybe it thought that, since you won't be traveling anymore, it would evolve since it doesn't have to prove that a Pikachu can do anything without evolving." Gary explained.

"You might be right. I did tell Pikachu that he could evolve when he chose to; I just wish I had been there to see it." Ash said, getting up from the bed.

"Ash, there's something else I need to tell you." Gary said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"When Pikachu evolved… it didn't exactly turn into a normal Raichu." Gary said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked worried.

"It has yellow in all of the places it should, but… the rest of its body is pure white. It also has red eyes. I think it's the world's first albino Raichu." Gary said.

"He's albino? I thought a Pokémon changed to the way it's supposed to look. If it's a different color, doesn't it stay an altered color when it evolves, but change to the altered color it's supposed to be?" Ash asked.

"That's what some studies with altered color Pokémon are saying." Gary said.

"So how could he become an albino Raichu when he wasn't an albino Pikachu?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"I don't know. Tracey and I were doing a test on it, but then you surprised me with a party and I got pulled away. I haven't been to the lab since." Gary said.

"No, really? We slept together last night and have been asleep since we finished; there was plenty of time for you to get back to the lab." Ash said sardonically.

"Shut up. If you want to see him, we better get showered and everything." Gary said with a devious grin on his face.

"No, we're not doing it in the shower again." Ash said, remembering the first time.

"I thought you liked it." Gary said.

"I liked it, right until you pushed me against the wall. You were really rough that day." Ash said.

"If I go slower, can we…?" Gary asked.

"Maybe, but let me think about it." Ash said, teasing his fiancé. Gary just grabbed Ash and began making out with him. Ash expected this and just let Gary do it. They made their way, still kissing, to the bathroom that was attached to their master bedroom and shut the door. They walked, slowly, over to the shower and Ash reached in to turn the knob that controlled the temperature of the water. The shower started. Steam began to rise from the shower and, since they were already naked from the previous night, they stepped under the water and continued their make out session…

* * *

"That was nice of you to let me on top for a change." Ash said as they stepped out of the shower.

"Well, since I was on top last time we did it in the shower, I figured you could this time." Gary said, rubbing his ass.

"It was unexpected. Let me guess: your ass hurts?" Ash said smugly.

"Yeah, did you have to be so rough?" Gary complained.

"I was showing you how hard you did it last time." Ash said.

"Thanks for taking it out on my almost-virgin ass." Gary complained.

"Oh, quit being a baby. If you didn't want it to hurt, you shouldn't have let me on top." Ash said.

"How was I supposed to know that you would do that?" Gary asked.

"Next time, be prepared." Ash said. They got themselves dressed and decided to go to the lab. Gary wanted to see what data was collected from Ash's albino Raichu and Ash wanted to see this albino Raichu. The two got in the car and drove off to the lab.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Probably the shortest chapter so far, but I had an idea for chapter 18 and I couldn't fit it in here. I also outdid Ash being on top. Now it's Ash being on top, in the shower. How am I going to out do this one? Anyway; do you like it so far? I think I might do 25-30 chapters, but I don't know yet. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.**


	18. Albinos Don't Have More Fun

**18. Albinos Don't Have More Fun**

When they knocked on the door of the lab, Tracey answered and let them in. The lab was covered in papers as far as the eye could see.

"Sorry about the mess. I haven't had time to clean up because I found a reason why the Raichu is albino." Tracey said.

"What did you find?" Gary asked.

"I found out that the Thunder Stone had a piece missing from it, which must have been the sliver we were examining a while ago." Tracey explained.

"How does that explain what happened to Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Think of it like this: people are crated with DNA; our looks and everything are based on the genes we get from our parents. So, assume that the Thunder Stone is like the parent and Pikachu is the child. If something is missing from the parent, then something is obviously missing from the child. The sliver was missing from the stone, so Raichu was missing all colors, but yellow. Does it make sense?" Tracey said.

"I guess, but if the stone was missing a part, why didn't Raichu lose all color instead of keeping just yellow?" Gary asked.

"I figured that out too. I think I found out why a Thunder Stone works for some Pokémon and not others. Because the stone carries the genetic codes of the Pokémon it's meant to evolve and the Pokémon they evolve into. The sliver that was missing came from the Raichu/Pikachu area of the genes and it held all colors, but yellow. If any more of the stone had come off, it would be completely white." Tracey explained.

"Okay, I think I get it. So you're saying that the sliver was the piece that held his 'color code', except for yellow?" Ash asked, trying to make sense of everything he had just been told.

"Exactly!" Tracey exclaimed.

"So, where is Pik… Raichu anyways?" Ash asked.

"He's out with the other Pokémon. You can go see him if you want." Tracey said. Ash walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped out, onto the patio and immediately saw a Raichu that looked like someone had forgotten to paint everything but its cheeks, feet and tail.

"Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Rai… Raichu!" the Pokémon said.

"So, you really are my Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Raichu!" Raichu said something like: _Of course it's me._

"Why did you evolve? I thought you didn't want to." Ash pointed out.

"Rai, Rai, Raichu!" Raichu said:_ I didn't want to be a Pikachu anymore. The Raichu laughed at me._

"You didn't let that stop you when we battled Lt. Surge in Vermillion City. You beat him as a Pikachu because you didn't want to evolve." Ash said.

"_I know, but I can't go back now. They laugh even more now that I look like this."_ Raichu said.

"So, you're the only albino Raichu in the world. I think that's pretty amazing. Even more because you're my Raichu." Ash smiled at the Pokémon.

"_I guess you're right. At least my master will be able to recognize me from the others. What's with the ring?"_ Raichu asked, staring at the shiny thing on Ash's finger

"Oh, Gary and I are engaged. It happened last night at his birthday party." Ash said.

"_You're going trough with it?! I thought it was just going to be a fling or something."_ Raichu joked.

"How do you even know what a fling is? Have you been talking to Tracey?" Ash asked.

"_No, he talks to me. He doesn't know when to shut up about it. It's pretty funny actually."_ Raichu laughed.

"I can't believe he's teaching you things like that! I'm gonna talk to him." Ash said.

"_Wait, I have to tell you something."_ The large mouse Pokémon said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"_Before I evolved, I found a mate and we had an egg together. Then it hatched into a Pichu. Once I evolved it became afraid of me because it thinks I'm a different Pokémon."_ Raichu explained.

"What can I do to help?" Ash asked, ready to help his friend whenever he needed it.

"_I don't know. Do you think you could have one of your Pokémon talk to his mom and have her bring him to me?"_ Raichu asked.

"Sure, but what Pokémon would do that? I don't have any other electric types." Ash pointed out.

"_Maybe Gary's Electevire could do it. He's an electric type."_ Raichu suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go get it." Ash ran inside and found Gary reading over some papers at a desk.

"Gary, I need your Electevire." Ash said.

"Sure Ash; for what though?" Gary said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Electevire's PokéBall.

"Raichu had a baby with another Pikachu before he evolved and it hatched. Now the baby doesn't like him because he thinks Raichu is a different Pokémon." Ash said, reciting everything Raichu had said.

"Oh, okay. I'll come too. I have a pretty good relationship with the Pokémon around here." Gary said, getting up from his chair and following Ash out to the back. Raichu was waiting impatiently on the patio.

* * *

"Okay Raichu, I've got Electevire; now what?" Ash asked.

"_Send it out and I'll guide you guys to where Pichu's mother is."_ Raichu instructed. Ash told Gary and he let the ball go and the great Pokémon with two tails and prongs on its head appeared.

"Okay, Electevire's out; guide us." Ash said. Raichu started running into the forest with the others following. The four came to a small clearing and saw a group of Pikachu and Pichu chattering with one another. At the far end of the clearing were a female Pikachu and small Pichu who looked like her baby. Raichu pointed to them and said:

"_That's them. Electevire, can you ask her to bring Pichu over here?"_ Raichu looked at the larger Pokémon who nodded. Electevire strolled over to the mother and her baby, he was met with an angry mother who was shielding her baby. Electevire began reasoning with the mother and soon pointed at Raichu, who she immediately recognized. When Pichu saw him, however, he cowered and fled into the forest.

* * *

Fortunately, the mother was faster and she was back with the baby not long after it scampered away. She was holding Pichu by his fur, like a lioness carries her babies. The Pikachu brought her baby over to Raichu with Pichu freaking out the whole time. Pichu's nose twitched and it began to smell something familiar. Pichu looked to Raichu with realization in his eyes. He hopped from his mother's jaw and went up to his father. Raichu turned around so his tail was near Pichu, who did the same. When their tails touched there were sparks flying everywhere. They pulled their tails apart and Pichu hugged his father. Ash had begun crying by what he was seeing.

"And you call me a baby." Gary joked.

"You'd be crying too if one of your Pokémon had been reunited with its baby." Ash said.

"Okay, let's give these two some time to get reacquainted." Gary said, putting his arm around Ash and leading him back to the lab.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Pikachu had a baby and turned into an albino Raichu. You can thank my friend Annie for those two ideas by the way. Thank you Annie! Anyway; read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else.**


	19. Sing a Song of May

**19. Sing a Song of May**

May sat up that morning, tears still in her eyes from losing Ash. She hadn't slept in almost a week because all she did was cry; her family was worried, her mother especially. Whenever any of them tried to find the problem, May would scream and push them out of her room. Her mother was a wreck and her father, Norman, had lost his lust for battling; he hadn't had a gym battle since this all started. Her brother, Max, didn't even want to continue his journey because he only liked it when May was around. He didn't know why, but he had grown quite fond of his sister's… mild insanity? Not in a bad way, but more of a way that says: You're my sister so I have to love you.

May's eyes were bloodshot and her stomach was roaring like an Ursuring. She wasn't ready to leave her room, not until she found out why Ash had chosen a boy over her.

_CRASH!_ A dark figure had broken through the window and, not having the energy, May didn't even scream. The figure spoke:

"I know of your pain. You must be aching from what you have been through." The figure said.

"How do you know what I've been through?" May asked in a voice squeaky from disuse.

"I have been watching you. It began in Hoenn and went until this moment when I decided you were ready…" The figured paused, waiting for his words to sink in.

"Ready for what?" May asked, her voice going back to normal.

"Why, to join me; of course." The figure seemed to be smiling, but May couldn't tell because it was so dark.

"Join you in what?" May had too many questions, but this seemed the most important.

"In due time child; all in due time." May had found the light switch and flicked it on. Light shone through out the room, but the man had disappeared. May was more worried now then she had been just five minutes before. Questions, and nothing but, ran through her head. _Who was that man? What does he want with me? Join him for what? How was he watching me?_

* * *

While May's head was fault of bursting, the man had returned to his headquarters in the city of Rustburo. The great building with a big, yellow "G" mounted on it.

The man entered his room and laughed maniacally. Everyone in the organization knew that, when their leader laughed in the way he was, a plan was about to be completed. Of what, they didn't know, because he only told those closest to him in rank: a woman with red hair that was cut short and stuck up in the front, a man with blue hair that was formed as if into horns, another woman who's purple hair was in three buns on her left, right and above her head and the other man, being oldest of them all, was the smartest of them because he was a professor in the organization. Even these four had no idea of their leader's plans, but no one in their right mind would dare question the man with light blue, nearly aquamarine hair, spiked in a way that still made him seem professional.

* * *

May had to have fallen asleep, because her eyes shot open to a morning sun that shone through the broken window. _So it really did happen._ May thought, believing it to be a dream at first. May got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, having almost completely forgotten about Ash for the time being. She started the shower and undressed. Once the water was warm enough, she stepped in. Her thoughts were still clouded as she soaped her hair, the bubbles running from her head down the length of her body.

She turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower. May dried her hair and the rest of her body. Once she wrapped the towel around her chest, she grabbed her hair dryer from the cabinet over the sink and plugged it in. Even as the hot air blew from the fan, she couldn't stop thinking about the man and everything he had said. Her only hope was that he would return tonight and tell her what she wanted to know.

The girl dressed in her normal red shirt and black shorts with her red bandana and black and white gloves. She didn't know why she was dressing in this, she just was. Her brain couldn't comprehend everything she was doing, but she did it anyway. May left her room and headed for the kitchen. The rest of her family was there and all were surprised to even see her. May decided not to tell them what had happened the previous night for fear the man wouldn't come.

"Good morning May; long time no see." Max greeted.

"Morning everyone." May said. Her blank stare was concerning her mother.

"May, is everything all right?" her mother said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking." May responded, being pulled from her thoughts.

"What about?" Norman asked.

"Nothing, just a dream." May said, grabbing a glass and pouring her self some milk.

"Okay, don't hurt yourself." Norman joked.

"Don't worry dad, I won't." May sat down at the table with the rest of her family.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" her mother asked, still bothered.

"No, I'm not that hungry." Her stomach growled as she said the words and May turned red.

"I think someone disagrees with you." Max said.

"No, really, I'm fine." May tried to be convincing.

"If you say so, but at least have some toast." Her mother handed a slice of toast to her and May shoved in her mouth, desperate for sustenance.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Munchlax." Max laughed.

"Shut it Max." May said, getting back to her old self.

"Bring it May." Max stuck his tongue out and broke May's last nerve. She got up from the chair and chased him. They ran out of the house and got half way to Oldale Town before May finally gave up and ran back home.

* * *

May wanted to see her Pokémon which she hadn't used since the day after Ash's birthday. Remembering this only made her cry, but not as strongly as before, because she couldn't bring her mind from the man in her room. Tears fell from her eyes, but she still went to her room and grabbed her pack from beside her bed. May went to the family's back yard and opened the pack.

"C'mon out everybody!" May yelled, throwing all of her PokéBalls. A large red fire type, purple and tan normal type, rainbow winged bug type, blue water type, green-blue grass type and green normal type appeared before her, all stretching from being cooped up for six months. Blaziken, Delcatty, Beautifly, Wartortle, Venasaur and Munchlax were all watching her.

"Sorry for keeping you guys in there for so long. I kind of lost myself I guess." May apologized. Her Pokémon just embraced her in a hug and cheered.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: This is one of my better chapters and it's a plot twist. Double win! This will all make sense in the next few chapters. You'll have to come back and see why. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot… and some of the personalities I'm giving them, but Pokémon itself isn't mine.**


	20. What May Will Do

**20. What May Will Do**

May awoke in the middle of the night to a _thud_.

"Who's there?" May asked in a whisper.

"It is I, the one who was here last night." The man said.

"What do you want with me?" May asked, not wasting time.

"Well, if you must know; I need someone powerful to join my organization and help me to take over the world." The man explained.

"Why would I help you take over the world?" May asked, surprised.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill the one you love. I don't mean your family, the one named Ash." The man said, finding her weak spot.

"No, I won't join y…" May paused as she realized what he had said. "Who are you?" May changed the subject.

"I am the leader of Team Galactic; Cyrus is my name. I plan to replace this world with one free of chaos." Cyrus said.

"I thought Team Galactic had disbanded when their leader was sent to another dimension." May said, remembering the news report.

"Oh, but you don't understand. I'm not the original Cyrus. I am, but a clone of the true leader. I was created as a last resort to govern Team Galactic. I am like Cyrus in every way." The clone said.

"I don't understand…" May paused.

"Let us get back to the matter at hand. Will you join me or leave the one you love to die?" Cyrus said, being blunt.

"I don't know; what would I have to do if I joined you?" May asked.

"You would be my right hand in all that was being done. With your skills as a trainer, you would also be stealing Pokémon for me." Cyrus said, not leaving anything out.

"No, I won't do it. I can't steal innocent people's Pokémon. I've protected Pokémon for too long to begin stealing them." May pointed out.

"Fine, but when Ash is dead, you'll know who to blame." Cyrus said, ready to leave.

"Wait, can I have time to think it over?" May asked.

"Of course; I will be back tomorrow night for your answer." Cyrus said, leaving through the window.

* * *

May couldn't sleep the rest of the night. She had to decide between seeing Ash alive again and working for a psychotic mad man. May had to get away, had to leave so he wouldn't threaten her family. She needed to keep them safe.

May had gotten dressed and packed everything she would need. She had money and food for her "trip". She had written a note to her family, explaining everything except the reason for her running away. She didn't write anything about Cyrus or Team Galactic, just what she was doing and her apologies were on the paper. May had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she _was_ going.

* * *

May had been running for hours, not knowing that a Golbat with a camera strapped to its body had been following her since the departure.

Cyrus, at Team Galactic's Rustburo HQ, watched as his target ran from her home, to where, he didn't even know. He knew she would run, just not to where. That's why he sent the Golbat after her.

May found a hotel in Rustburo and decided to stay the night, not realizing how close she was to Cyrus. Her head hit the pillow, and she was out.

* * *

May was dreaming, not of running or Ash, not even Cyrus was in her dream. Just a strange light that was telling her something, but she couldn't tell what it was saying.

"_Hello; who's there?"_ Dream May said.

"…" the light was saying something, but was still too far away. May ran towards the light and heard the voice clearly.

"_You will join Cyrus. To save the one called Ash, you must join with Cyrus. Ash is one who must be kept alive. Everything shall be revealed when you least expect it."_ The light faded away and May awoke. It was light outside her hotel room's window. Just like the first of Cyrus' visits, May's head was flooded with questions. _Why does Ash have to stay alive? What will be revealed? Why does Cyrus want to kill Ash?_ Nothing made sense anymore.

May just got up and did her morning routine.

She decided to go to Kanto and ask Ash some questions, but she didn't know how she was getting there. She concluded that waiting for Cyrus would be better then putting Ash's life in danger anymore than it was.

* * *

That night, Cyrus broke in through the room's window. May didn't need to know how he knew where she was, she just needed to decide.

"So, what is your decision?" Cyrus got right to the point.

"I'll… join you." May had been defeated by her love for Ash.

"A wise choice, now come with me." Cyrus held out his hand and May reluctantly took it. She was pulled on to the man's Honchkrow. And they flew in the direction of the base.

* * *

Upon their arrival, May dismounted the bird and followed Cyrus into the building. He led her to a room where she was strapped to a chair. No matter the amount of struggling she used, the clasps wouldn't budge. She only wondered why she had agreed to this. A helmet was pushed to her head and a switch was flipped. May felt her emotions draining, as if she were in some new kind of therapy.

The machine continued for a few minutes until she felt nothing. It stopped and she was released. May had no idea why she was here. She knew it had to do with Ash, but why?

"How do you feel without your emotions?" Cyrus stepped forward.

"Why do I not have my emotions?" May asked, no expression on her face

"If you are going to be my right hand in this company, I need you without emotions, much like myself." Cyrus explained.

"I saw you smile once." May remembered his first visit.

"I can do all things people do with emotion, but that doesn't mean I have emotions." Cyrus pointed out.

"What about Ash, what have you done to him?" May asked.

"Nothing has been done to the boy; he is sleeping soundly in his home. Since you have no emotions you cannot feel the love you once did for him, nor can you feel sad. Emotions only bring chaos and destruction, which was why Cyrus wanted to create a new world; one without emotions." The clone said.

"What is my first order?" May gave in, knowing she would have to at some point.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I know it's a bit jumpy… okay, a lot jumpy, but I'm trying to fill the gap between this chapter and chapter 21. Anyway; Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own the personalities I've given some characters and the plot I've created.**


	21. Mercury Begins

**21. Mercury Begins**

Mercury, formerly May, watched as her leader gave a speech to all of Team Galactic while she, Mars, Saturn and Jupiter stood on either side of him. Each of them was named for how close they were to Cyrus. Cyrus represented the sun and the planets were represented by their names. Mercury was closest to Cyrus in command so her name was given after the planet closest to the sun. Mars, Jupiter and Saturn had their names for the same reason.

* * *

Mercury just stood and stared below the pedestal they were standing upon. She looked about the crowd, why; she didn't know; she just was. Her eyes fell on an underling that was three rows back and five to the left from where she was. The man reminded her of someone, but she had no idea who. Her eyes suddenly began to water for no reason; she was crying. How it was possible, nobody knew. She had no emotions so how was crying possible? Mercury then remembered what Cyrus had told her when she had her emotions drained: _"I can do all things people do with emotion, but that doesn't mean I have emotions."_ She believed it was because she had recognized who the grunt reminded her of: Ash. Her brain had realized it and, without emotions, sent out a signal that made her eyes water… or so she thought.

* * *

"Mercury, I have your first mission." Cyrus announced, now in his office with Mercury across from him.

"Sir," Mercury stood at attention.

"I would like you to run a recon mission to New Mauvile. I've heard that a strange Pokémon has appeared and we haven't been able to identify it. If you believe it to be of value, you are to capture it and bring it back to base for examination." Cyrus instructed.

"Yes sir," Mercury said.

"You will be taking Mars and a few grunts with you. I have already informed them of their mission. Now, move out." Cyrus said, dismissing her from the room.

"Right away sir." Mercury left the room.

* * *

Mercury found Mars and the grunts waiting for her in a helicopter. She boarded and they headed for the power plant that produced the electricity to power all of Mauvile City. Mercury hadn't realized, before it was too late, that the grunt who resembled Ash was on board with her; worse; he was sitting next to her. She tried not make eye contact and nearly succeeded until he turned to her and asked a question.

"Sir, what is our objective?"

Without looking at him, "Our objective is to search New Mauvile for a Pokémon and bring it back to base if it is of value." Mercury said.

"Thank you sir," the grunt turned back around. Mercury decided to move to a different seat until the flight was over.

* * *

Everyone had left the helicopter and were making their way into the power plant of New Mauvile. Mercury was the lead with Mars close behind and the grunts last. Two grunts opened the doors and they entered. A bright light was illuminating the entire room. A flash shot passed them at lightening fast speed. The only thing they saw was the red coloring.

"Be ready for battle!" Mercury ordered, her Blaziken at the ready. Mars sent forth her Purugly and Golbat from the grunts. The red blur shot by again in the same direction. Mercury analyzed the situation and predicted the time to launch an attack.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower now!" Just as Blaziken shot flames from its beak, the red blur was caught up in the fire and flew into a support beam from the force. As Blaziken's attack receded, the Pokémon was revealed to be a Scizor, the evolved form of Scyther.

Scizor was captured and thrown into an inescapable cage that couldn't be cut by even Scizor's claws. They had boarded the helicopter. Ten minutes later, the vehicle had arrived back at base and Mercury headed to Cyrus' office for a debriefing.

* * *

"I want a full report." Cyrus said, again across from Mercury in his office.

"Sir, when we entered the plant there was a strange blur that went passed at speeds that greatly exceed that of any normal Scizor. When it went passed the second time, I noticed a pattern and told my Blaziken to use Flamethrower. We had caught it off guard and it was forced into a support beam. The Scizor was knocked unconscious; we captured it and brought it back here." Mercury explained.

"Very good; very good indeed." Cyrus said.

"Sir, permission to speak." Mercury said.

"Granted," Cyrus said, allowing her to continue.

"Sir, I am fully aware that it is none of my business what you believe to be right for me, but that capture didn't need the others, I had it done within a minute without their help. It is not my place to question, but why did you send them along?" Mercury asked.

"You're right. That was too easy. Would you like something more difficult and without help?" Cyrus asked.

"Sir, yes, sir." Mercury responded.

"Okay; I have heard from a questionable source, that a strange Raichu has appeared in a small town called Pallet Town in the Kanto region. This Raichu seems to have evolved in a way that robbed all color, but yellow, from its body; effectively making it an albino Raichu. It is the only one in the world and I would like to run tests on it to find what made it evolve in that way." Cyrus instructed.

"And you would like me to steal it so you can run these tests?" Mercury finished his sentence.

"Precisely," Cyrus said.

"Yes sir," Mercury said, about to leave.

"Mercury, there is something else about your mission." Cyrus stopped her.

"Sir?" Mercury asked.

"The trainer who owns the Raichu is quite powerful and is a Pokémon League Champion. He will fight for his Pokémon should he see you." Cyrus informed.

"Well, then he will have to pry it from my cold, dead hands." Mercury explained.

"Very well; your transportation will depart at 0700 hours tomorrow. Get some sleep for now." Cyrus dismissed her. Mercury hadn't realized how exhausted she was until now.

"Thank you sir," Mercury left the room and headed for her quarters. When she reached it, Mercury got herself ready for bed and started thinking of what the Raichu would look like. She kept thinking until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Mercury had already gotten herself dressed and was waiting at the launch pad for her helicopter. It arrived five minutes after she had and left at exactly 7:00 as Cyrus said it would. She was in the air and flying east from the headquarters, on her way to her next mission.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Last May chapter, for now anyway. The next chapter will have Ash and Gary. I just had to add a plot twist because it was getting kind of dry for me. I bet you all know the albino Raichu I'm talking about. If not, you either missed an important chapter, or you forgot; either way you still need to read chapter 18. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own characters, personalities and plot themes that I make up. Nothing that is true Pokémon belongs to me.**


	22. Delia's Acceptance

**22. Delia's Acceptance**

Ash hadn't been sleeping well this past week. His dreams were plagued with visions of his mother and the fight they had over his relationship with Gary. He knew that, before her death, he had never tried making contact to mend what bonds were left between them.

Ash and Gary were also fighting quite a bit lately. It would be about the smallest thing too. If Ash didn't want to make dinner, he and Gary would end up in an all out brawl over who was going to make their dinner. The two weren't even sleeping in the same room anymore. Gary had taken Ash's old room and Ash was in the master bedroom.

* * *

Ash was asleep and dreaming of his mother. It wasn't like the other dreams he had about her, this one was different. It was just him and his mother in the dream, nothing else. They were both sitting across from one another. His mother spoke:

"Ash, I'm sorry for everything I put you and Gary through." Dream Delia said.

"Mom, don't apologize. It's my fault, I should have told you sooner… about everything." Ash said, hanging his head.

"Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have reacted in the way that I did." Dream Delia said, pulling Ash's head up to look at her.

"I still should have told you sooner." Ash said.

"Yeah, you should have, but I don't want to imagine what I would've done to you then." Dream Delia replied.

"Mom, did you… kill yourself because of what happened?" Ash asked.

"No, it was some drunk driver that hit me. Do you really think I would kill myself and leave Gary alone to take care of you?" Delia joked.

"You weren't really taking care of me though; I was living with Gary when you died." Ash said.

"True, but he kept me informed on what was happening. I knew he was the one for you when he asked my permission to marry you." Delia confessed.

"What?! You already knew?!" Ash nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Yep; I had actually accepted everything you had told me when he called. He asked if I could have lunch with him and I agreed. While we were at restaurant, he told me everything that was happening between the two of you. It was hard to stomach at first, but I just listened. Then, he brought up the topic of marriage and asked if it was alright with me that he proposed. I didn't agree at first, but he wore me down." Delia explained. Ash just smiled, knowing it was something Gary would do.

"So, you're fine with the fact that Gary and I are… together?" Ash asked the question that had been on his mind since the beginning of the dream.

"Ash, you were my entire world and nothing you do could change that. I over reacted to what you told me and I kicked you out. I didn't want you out. I'm not one hundred percent on the idea, but whatever you think is best, is fine with me." Delia said.

"Mom, thank you." Ash said, getting up from his seat.

"Ash, I want you to know that I'm here for you. I always will be." Delia said.

"I know, I always knew." Ash said with tears in his eyes.

"Ash, I love you." Delia embraced her son as she cried.

"I love you too mom; and I accept your apology." Ash said, tears streaming from his face on to his mother's shirt. The two stood for what felt like hours, but was actually a few minutes. Since Ash was asleep, he hadn't heard Gary come in.

"Ash, I think the only other person who loves you as much as I do is waiting for you." Delia said, beginning to dematerialize.

"Good bye mom. I love you." Ash said.

"Good bye Ash. I love you too." She was gone as Ash's eyes opened. Ash realized that he had been crying in real life because his pillow was wet and there were tears coming down from his eyes.

* * *

"Ash, are you okay?" Gary whispered behind him.

"Of course I am, why?" Ash rolled over to see his fiancé.

"I heard you sobbing and thought something had happened." Gary said.

"It was nothing. Can I ask you something?" Ash asked, curious.

"Sure, what is it?" Gary looked puzzled.

"Before you proposed, did you ask my mom for permission?" Ash asked.

"…How did you know I did that?" Gary was surprised.

"I had this dream where my mom and I were talking. She told me that you asked for her permission before you proposed to me. Did you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I did." Gary confessed.

"How come you didn't tell me? Am I not good enough to know?" Ash asked, offended.

"It's not that; I just figured that you wouldn't really care." Gary said, climbing into Ash's bed.

"Oh, okay; hey, who said you could sleep with me?" Ash joked.

"I said that I could." Gary pointed out.

"I guess that's good enough." Ash said, turning so Gary was spooning him. Ash had never felt as warm as he was when he was pushed up against Gary.

"Hey Ash, want to know a secret?" Gary asked as if he were a little kid.

"What are you, eight today?" Ash laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question." Gary said.

"Fine; yes Gary, I want to know a secret." Ash played along.

"I love you." Gary said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"I love you too." Ash turned his head and planted a tender kiss on Gary's lips. Their kiss lasted nearly ten minutes with neither one starting anything. They broke their kiss and Ash snuggled as close to Gary as he could. He felt something poke him.

"Really Gary; really?" Ash asked, annoyed.

"What; I'm a horn dog, remember?" Gary giggled.

"Jeez, I try to make you feel loved, and you just get all horny. Remind me again why I agreed to marry you." Ash said.

"Because I asked and you said 'yes'." Gary pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. I guess I'll have to take care of that then." Ash rolled over to face Gary and started sinking beneath the sheets.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Gary asked.

"I told you: I'm taking care of it." Ash said, pulling Gary's pajama pants off and then his boxers…

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I don't leave much to the imagination, do I? I think it's pretty obvious what Ash is doing, but then again, I'm writing it so I should know. Don't ask me what he's doing because I don't want to explain it to you. Anyway; it's a short chapter, but thank ShinyAeon for the whole "Ash's mom" idea. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own characters, personalities, plot themes and situations that I create.**


	23. The Realization of Mercury

**23. The Realization of Mercury**

Ash awoke that morning without a care in the world. He finally knew that his mother accepted his and Gary's relationship. Gary was right next to him, asleep; he should be after the previous night. Ash got out of bed with the least amount of disturbance, so as not to wake his significant other. He slipped on a t-shirt and tiptoed out of the room like a mouse.

Ash made his way into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for Gary and himself. He wasn't the world's greatest cook, but he could make scrambled eggs and bacon. Ash went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs and a package of bacon. He pulled a pan out and turned on a burner while he began whisking the eggs. Ash put a few pieces of bacon onto the skillet after it was heated. The bacon sizzled and spat as soon as the cold meat hit the scolding metal. Ash continued his whisking and pulled out another pan for the eggs. He sat the pan on another burner and flipped the switch.

* * *

After Ash had poured the scrambled eggs into the pan, he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Gary was still shirtless from the previous night.

"You know, it's not safe to do that when someone is cooking." Ash said, proceeding with the task at hand.

"I know, but you can't say you don't like it." Gary whispered into Ash's ear.

"Why do you always say that?" Ash whispered back, mocking him.

"Because it's true; you _can't_ say you don't like it." Gary said, now in his regular voice.

"I guess you're right as usual. Go be useless somewhere else though; set the table." Ash said in a flippant tone.

"Fine then, I will." Gary said, taking his arms off of Ash and going to rummage through a drawer. He took out forks and knives, then brought two plates from the cabinet and put them all on the table. Gary pulled two glasses from the same cabinet and set them with the rest of the dishes.

Ash just kept on with his cooking as if nothing were happening. He put the bacon on another plate covered with a paper towel to absorb the grease. He then dropped the pan into the sink and went back to the eggs, which were nearly done. Once the eggs had finished, Ash took the pan over to the table and, using a spatula, scooped half of the eggs onto one plate and half onto the other. Gary was already sitting at his place setting, waiting eagerly for his breakfast. Ash just placed the pan into the sink and picked up the plate with the bacon. He plopped down in front of his setting and layed the plate down between Gary and himself.

* * *

After they had finished their breakfast, Ash forced Gary to clean the dishes since he made breakfast. Gary, unwillingly, agreed. Ash went to answer their phone which had been ringing off the hook since they finished eating. Tracey appeared on the screen with a troubled expression.

"Hey Tracey; what's up?" Ash was a little worried as well.

"Ash, you need to get here now!" Tracey screamed into the phone.

"But, why?" Ash didn't have time to get an answer before the screen went black.

"Gary, I need to go to the lab." Ash told him.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Gary said.

"No, you stay here. I don't want you endangering yourself." Ash said with determination in his eyes.

"Ash, I'm going. If you're putting your life on the line, then so am I." Gary announced.

"Ugh… fine." Ash gave up, knowing there wasn't the time for fighting. He sprinted out the door with Gary right behind. "At least cover yourself up." Ash said, stopping. Gary ran back for a jacket and slipped it on. Ash sent out his Staraptor and they both jumped atop the bird Pokémon. "Get us to the lab Staraptor." Ash commanded. The bird shot off to the north and flew with the speed to rival a Pidgeot.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and they arrived. Ash saw black smoke rising from the laboratory and a helicopter with a large, yellow "G" on the side. He and Gary immediately knew. "Team Galactic." They said simultaneously. Ash then saw a Scyther, Marill and Venonat fending off a Blaziken.

Staraptor landed behind the Team Galactic member and was returned to its PokéBall. Behind Tracey, Ash's Raichu and his family were cowering in fear.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower." The stranger ordered. Ash and Gary knew it was a girl, but they couldn't place her voice. Venonat was struck with flames and fell to the ground. Marill saw this and shot a Water Gun at the giant fire Pokémon. Blaziken took the attack as if it were nothing.

"What are you doing to my Raichu?!" Ash yelled with spite. The stranger turned around to face Ash, placing his voice in her mind.

"Well, if it isn't Ash." She said with an expressionless face. Ash looked at her and found why it was that he recognized her voice.

"May?! You're part of Team Galactic now?!" Ash was astonished.

"Yes, I am. Why should you care though? You've got Gary, you don't need me. Besides, my name is Mercury now." Mercury said.

"May, why are you working for Team Galactic?" Ash asked.

"You should know; it was your fault in the first place." Mercury said; she seemed like she was becoming angry.

"How is it my fault?!" Ash yelled.

"I'll tell you: When I first found out about you and Gary, I cried myself to sleep every night because I had lost you to a boy. I finally came to terms with it the day before Gary's party, so I decided to go. That night, when Gary proposed to you, I broke down and ran from the party. I didn't want to be seen by anybody. A week later, I was visited by a man who called himself Cyrus. He gave me a proposition; if I joined Team Galactic he wouldn't…" Mercury stopped, not wanting to finish.

"He wouldn't, what?" Ash asked, trying to store all of the information.

"Never mind that now. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" The pokémon sprang forward, its foot ablaze, at Ash.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but you need a reason to keep reading. It was a bit jumpy at times, but I think it was pretty good. Then again, I did write it… Anyway; read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: Personalities, characters and plot themes I create are the only things I own.**


	24. Sacrifices Hurt More Than Just You

**24. Sacrifices Hurt More Than Just You**

Ash cringed in terror, expecting the worst. He closed his eyes and didn't see what happened next. _CRACK!_ Ash thought it was Blaziken making contact, but noticed that it didn't burn and when he landed on the ground, the pressure wouldn't leave. Ash opened his eyes and was struck with misery. There, on his chest, layed Gary. His shirt was burned through at the area where Blaziken's foot made contact. Gary's torso had a scorched circle that smelled of burning flesh. Ash realized that the noise he heard must have been Gary's ribs breaking or fracturing. Ash couldn't move; he layed there with Gary on top of him until his Sceptile picked Gary up. Ash stood with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Go Staraptor!" Ash sent the bird out. "Tracey, get on Staraptor's back with Gary and take him to the hospital. I'll deal with May." Ash instructed, shaking with fury. Tracey returned his Pokémon to their PokéBalls and mounted the bird. Sceptile then placed the burnt boy behind him. Staraptor flew for Viridian.

* * *

"Well, that was an unexpected twist." Mercury taunted.

"…" Ash was speechless.

"Oh come on Ash, it's not as fun if you don't speak." Mercury said.

"…you bitch." Ash whispered.

"Excuse me?!" Mercury asked.

"I said you're a bitch." Ash repeated, still shaking.

"And, how do you figure that?" Mercury asked.

"Gee, let's think about that. First, you attack the lab and try to steal my Raichu. Then, you take out Tracey's Venonat. What was that last thing; oh right, you hurt Gary!" Ash said sardonically.

"Now you understand the pain you put me through." May explained.

"Oh, don't even think you're out of the woods yet. GO, EVERYONE!" Ash yelled, sending out the Pokémon he had and calling the rest of his Pokémon. They formed a circle around Mercury.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Mercury sounded generally scared.

"I'm showing you what pain really is." Ash said, raising his hand as signal for the attack.

"Wait, Ash don't! Do you really want to kill me?" Mercury said with a frightened expression. She could feel it; her emotions had miraculously come back, but how? "Ash, please don't! I… love you." The old May said. Ash was dumbfounded. How could he hurt her? She was one of his oldest friends, she was his first friend in Hoenn… and now she says she loves him?

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" A voice boomed from nowhere. The two looked around, but couldn't see anything. "My, my, you certainly have gotten yourself into quite a pickle, haven't you May?" Cyrus said, now beside Ash.

"Cyrus; please help me!" May pleaded.

"Why should I; you work for Team Galactic no longer." Cyrus informed.

"What?! I thought I was your second in command?!" May shouted with surprise.

"You miss the keyword there: was. You 'were' my second in command… or so you thought." Cyrus said.

"But, you drained my emotions so I could be!" May shot back.

"Stupid girl, did you really think I would allow someone as inexperienced as you to become leader should I perish? I only drained your emotions so I could test my machine to know if it was ready for my plan. Clearly, it still has a few bugs." Cyrus said.

"So, you used me for your machine?!" May screamed in anger.

"What else? You were the most likely candidate." Cyrus informed.

Ash was just standing, watching the two bicker back and forth.

"Wait, you drained her emotions and sent her to steal my Raichu?" Ash was completely flummoxed.

"Yes, but stealing your Raichu was just a cover so she wouldn't know that I was watching. I first knew of the effects wearing off when I watched a security video and saw a tear fall from her eye when she noticed a grunt that looked, much like you." Cyrus explained, speaking to Ash.

"So, it was your fault that Gary got hurt." Ash pointed out. He snapped his fingers and his Pokémon surrounded Cyrus.

"Do you really think it will be that easy? There are millions of more clones back at headquarters. Kill me and another will live." Cyrus taunted.

"Who said I was killing you? I'm turning you over to Officer Jenny." Ash said as the blue haired police woman rode up on her motorcycle with an armored van behind her.

"What? But you have to kill me or another won't activate and Team Galactic would be without its leader." Cyrus noted.

"Exactly why we're locking you up." Officer Jenny said.

"Cyrus, you need to learn to talk less. That way, people won't know your secrets." Ash mocked.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" Cyrus yelled after being cuffed. He was shoved into the van and it drove off. Officer Jenny thanked Ash and May and followed the armored vehicle.

* * *

Once the officers had gone, Ash and May were the only ones left standing there. Ash's Pokémon had gone when Cyrus was apprehended.

"Ash, I'm sorry… about everything." May broke the silence.

"That's great May, but I don't think we can ever be friends again." Ash turned from her.

"But, why? I was under the orders of Cyrus!" May defended.

"Even so, you could've called off the attack… but you didn't. You just let Blaziken hurt Gary like it was nothing." Ash said, still not facing her.

"Ash…" May began. "I know it was stupid of me to hurt him like that, but can't you find the heart to forgive me?" May asked with begging eyes.

"I don't know. I need to see how Gary's doing." Ash said. His Swellow came before him and he got onto the bird. Swellow flew in the direction that Staraptor had gone. May was left there, alone.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Drama! Sorry about the pretty lame chapter, but the next one is better. This chapter was more of a "gap-filler". Please don't give me negative reviews on this chapter, I know it's bad. Read and review (But not negatively.). See ya.

**Disclaimer: I own characters, plot themes and personalities that I create.**


	25. A Friend is a Friend… With a Secret

**25. A Friend is a Friend… With a Secret**

Gary had undergone surgery after surgery. He was breathing, but not as well as he should have been. His ribs were healing, but the burn was so intense, that it reached his organs. The burns were minor because the heat had to travel through his body for it to reach them. Still, organs don't heal as quickly as other body parts.

* * *

Ash was a nervous wreck; he hadn't slept since Gary was admitted, which was a week ago. Ash's plan was to be the first one to see Gary awake, but due to the countless amounts of painkillers he was on, his plan had a very slim chance at working. May and Tracey stayed with Ash when they could; May stayed the most because she felt that she owed something to Gary for getting him into this. Ash didn't like her company, however. He still hated her for what she had done; under Cyrus' orders or not, it was her fault Gary was in here.

* * *

Ash wasn't ready for what happened next.

"Knock, knock." Said a familiar voice that Ash hadn't heard since the Orange Islands.

"Richie, what are you doing here?!" Ash asked in surprise. Richie was a boy who was about the same height, and age, as Ash. He wore green pants, a green jacket and a green hat with shoes to match. His hat covered the chocolate brown hair that grew on his head. His Pikachu, Sparky, was on his shoulder when he entered.

"Thanks for that welcome Ash. I thought you'd be happy to see me." Richie joked.

"I am, I guess; but what are you doing here?" Ash asked again.

"Misty asked me if I could keep you company. She said she's sorry that she couldn't come, but she's swamped with challengers." Richie informed. Ash got up and hugged the boy. He broke down in Richie's arms; lucky for him, May had left before Richie came in.

"Ash, it's going to be okay." Richie soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Ash's back.

"I-I-I can-n't be su-re." Ash sobbed.

"Have you not met Gary? Do you think he would quit now?" Richie joked.

"I gue-ess you're ri-ight." Ash began to calm down. Richie sat him down in a chair and scooted another close so he was next to Ash. Sparky got onto Ash's lap and began making funny faces to try and cheer him up. When Sparky got to his Richie impression, Ash chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Richie asked.

"He looks like you perfectly!" Ash giggled.

"Hey, Sparky! Don't make me chase you." Richie said playfully.

"Pikachu!" Sparky said and then stuck his tongue out.

"That's it; come here you naughty little Pikachu!" Richie said, chasing his best friend around the room. Ash was just laughing hysterically, causing passersby to stop and stare at the circus happening in the room.

"Ha ha! Richie, stop! Ha! People are watching us!" Ash got out through his laughter. Richie grabbed Sparky from the floor and went back to his seat. Those watching continued with their business.

"At least we cheered you up. I guess that's an accomplishment." Richie grinned.

"Yeah, you did. Sparky did it better though." Ash mocked.

"I know, but you can't win 'em all." Richie pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Ash admitted.

"Hey Ash, how long have you been here?" Richie asked, curious.

"For about a week. I haven't gone home since I got here. I've been next to Gary the entire time." Ash said, looking to his fiancé.

"So, you haven't changed your clothes… or showered for a week?" Richie asked in disbelief.

"Yes I have; Tracey brings me clothes and stuff from my house." Ash explained.

"Oh, good. What have you been up to?" Richie asked.

"I won the Sinnoh League." Ash said.

"Yeah, I saw that. I thought you were gonna get creamed for sure." Richie said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Ash joked.

"You're welcome. Anything else?" Richie hinted toward the ring.

"Oh, yeah; Gary and I got engaged." Ash announced.

"Really?! I… didn't even know you were together." Richie said in surprise.

"If you visited once in a while you might stay in the loop." Ash said.

"Yeah, you're right." Richie said with a hurt look on his face.

"What's wrong Richie?" Ash asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Richie put on a fake grin.

"Okay… if you say so." Ash turned back to Gary.

"I better get going." Richie said, motioning for the door.

"Could you stay with me? It's nice having company that I haven't seen in a while." Ash said.

"I don't know." Richie said.

"Please? Do you really want to leave me alone with the unconscious boy?" Ash asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I can stay." Richie sat back down.

* * *

Night had fallen on the hospital. Ash was asleep in a chair, the first good sleep he'd had all week, and Richie was wide awake. You see, Gary wasn't the only one to have a secret love for Ash. Richie has had a lust for Ash since the two battled in the Kanto League. Richie tried to get Ash out of his head when he went to the Whirl Islands in search of Lugia, but his plan was foiled when Ash ended up there with his friends. Now that Richie knew about Gary and Ash, he only wanted Ash more for himself. If he was like Ash in ways other than physical appearance, it was his determination to get what he wanted.

The next morning, Ash woke up to find Richie gone. He expected it, based on Richie's strange need to leave the previous night.

"Hey, I brought coffee." Richie said, popping his head in the door.

"Richie?! I thought you left." Ash was surprised.

"Does it look like I left?" Richie said sarcastically.

"I guess you are here." Ash smiled.

"Ash, don't you think you ought to go home at some point?" Richie asked.

"I know I should, but I can't. I have to be the first thing Gary sees." Ash said his smile softer now as he grabbed Gary's hand.

"Don't you think that some time at home would do you some good?" Richie pointed out.

"You're right, but I can't. I have to stay." Ash repeated.

"I don't think one night away is going to change much. He's pretty sedated as it is." Richie said.

"I guess you're right. I think I will go home. Just for one night though. You can stay with me if you want." Ash offered.

"Really; thanks Ash." Richie said.

* * *

They took Staraptor to Ash and Gary's home since neither had a car. The two got off of the bird when they arrived. Ash returned the Pokémon to its ball and led Richie inside.

"Me casa is su casa." Ash said when they entered.

"Thanks; where do I sleep?" Richie asked.

"I'll show you." He led Richie up the stairs and stopped. "The first room on the right is the bathroom. First on the left is the master bedroom where Gary and I sleep. Second on the right is the guest room." Ash directed.

"Great; thanks again for letting me stay here." Richie said.

"No problem; you're one of my best friends, why wouldn't I?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"I'll go unpack." Richie went to the guest room.

"Okay," Ash said.

Richie closed the door and slid to the floor against it. He sat there thinking of the next step in his plan and how to execute it. The time would come.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Plot twist after plot twist! I love them; they make the story more interesting. What could Richie's plan be? Will Gary awaken from his coma? Will I ever put Raichu in the story again? Why am I asking you people these questions only I can answer? Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is genuine Pokémon. (You should know that after 25 chapters.)**


	26. Chapter 26

**26. A Love in the Hospital, Might Be Worth Another at Home**

Ash was making dinner- calling for a pizza was his way of "making dinner"- when Richie descended the stairs. Ash had just gotten off the phone when Richie walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ash," Richie greeted.

"Hey," Ash said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Richie asked.

"Nothing; just thinking about Gary being alone in that hospital." Ash admitted.

"Again; you need to relax." Richie said.

"I know; I just can't. He was there for me every night when I broke my leg. He deserves the same." Ash said.

"No, you need to clear your head. That's why I told you to go home. He's on so many painkillers; he probably didn't even know you were there to begin with." Richie said.

"I guess you're right." Ash said.

"Of course I'm right." Richie leaned into Ash and kissed him. Ash pushed Richie off and backed away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ash asked, a little tense.

"Uhm… helping you relax?" Richie blushed.

"Are you on something? Cuz that didn't feel 'relaxing' to me Richie." Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Uh… well… you see…" Richie stammered.

"What is it Richie?" Ash asked a little worried.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Richie bolted for his room. Ash chased after him. Richie had gotten in the door and locked it, leaving Ash on the other side.

"Why the hell is there a lock on this door?" Ash asked nobody. "Richie, come out of there. Let's talk about this." Ash pleaded.

"No, just go away Ash." Richie said, almost sobbing.

"Please Richie; for me?" Ash tried his trick he used on Gary.

"No, just leave me alone." Richie said in a voice that told Ash he was crying.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs if you need anything." Ash said. He made his way to the couch in the living room and grabbed the TV remote. Ash flipped the TV on and started channel surfing; he settled on a show about electric type Pokémon.

* * *

About forty-five minutes had passed when the doorbell rang.

"Just a second." Ash called to the delivery man as he went to find his money. He found it on a side table next to the front door. Ash opened the door and was given the pizza, which he sat on the side table, then paid the man who left soon after. Ash took the pizza into the kitchen and took two plates from a cabinet. He placed one slice of pizza on each and took one up the stairs for Richie.

Ash knocked on the door:

"Richie, I've got pizza. Do you want some?" Ash asked in his nicest voice.

"No," Richie said bluntly; he had obviously stopped crying.

"You have to eat at some point." Ash informed.

"Ash, please go away." Richie asked in a monotone.

"No Richie, we need to talk about this!" Ash said, getting irritated.

"I'm not talking about this." Richie, again, said in a monotone.

"Why is it that every guy who falls in love with me is as stubborn as a Tarous?" Ash asked rhetorically. Richie was speechless when Ash said "love". He didn't know if he loved Ash; he liked Ash, a lot, but did it really go _that_ far?

"Richie, are you ignoring me now?" Ash asked, not expecting an answer.

"…" Richie was silent.

"I thought so; I'm going back down stairs. Come get your pizza if you want it, I'm putting in the kitchen." Ash said before he left.

Richie was left with his thoughts. "_Do I love Ash?_" Was the most prominent one in his mind. He had never thought he felt that strongly. Until the Orange Islands, Richie believed that it was a crush and it would go away in time. Once Ash came to the Whirl Islands, his feelings on the matter had changed dramatically. Still, did he love Ash?

* * *

While Richie was in his room, preoccupied with his thoughts, Ash was back on the couch, enthralled in a show that explained more of why Pokémon evolve. The speaker on the show explained that Pokémon evolve to please their masters. Ash thought this preposterous, since his Raichu evolved without him even knowing about it. Also, how did that clarify the thousands of Pokémon in the wild who were evolved? Ash was more interested in watching the man make a fool of himself in his rantings.

Ash was so into the show that he hadn't noticed Richie sneak down the stairs until the show cut to commercial and he heard Richie pick the plate up.

"You know, when you've told someone that you want them to leave you alone, it's better to tell them when you've come down instead of sneaking around." Ash said without turning to face Richie. _Busted!_ Thought Richie.

"Richie, you had me worried. I thought you were going to starve yourself because you didn't want to talk." Ash said now turned to face him. Richie just stared at Ash, wide eyed.

"Are you going to talk at some point? It's not fun carrying a conversation alone." Ash chuckled nervously.

"… I'm sorry." Richie said, his hat covering his blue eyes.

"Richie… before you start apologizing; I need to know if you like me or not." Ash said, not ready to accept the apology. Richie didn't answer, he was too uneasy. "Richie?"

"Yes, alright. I like you. It's not the 'best friend' crap; it's the 'I want to be with you' kind of thing. I want you the way Gary has you. I want you to be mine, Ash, not his. That's why I got you away from him so I could make a move, but that back fired. I guess now, I'll just go back to the Whirl Islands and clear my head, but God knows that you'll show up there again and this is all going to repeat." Richie yammered on. Ash grabbed hold of his shoulders to stop him from blowing a gasket. Without much else to stop him from talking, Ash kissed the boy.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: I love cliffhangers. That's why I liked the Looking Glass Wars books. The way Frank Beddor wrote them kept you reading so you would find out what was happening to the characters, because ever chapter had a cliffhanger, even the end of books 1 and 2. Book 3 was last in the series, so there wasn't a cliffhanger there. I highly recommend those books by the way, but that will take you away from my story. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: Do I really need this after 26 chapters? Fine, I own personalities, characters and plot themes that I create.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Winners Never Cheat, but Cheaters Always Win; Usually**

Ash knew this was the worst thing he could have done, but… he liked it.

Richie, as expected, had wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy as he began exploring Ash's mouth with his tongue. He enjoyed the fact that Ash was letting him do this. Richie only broke the kiss to lead Ash to the guest bedroom.

* * *

Once inside, they continued making out. Ash loved how different Richie felt, but also how he expressed the same kind of dominance that Gary always had. Ash realized where the kiss was leading, but didn't stop. He wanted this to happen, for some reason. He never noticed how sexy Richie actually seemed, until he confessed his true feelings to Ash.

Richie, on the other hand, had always been drawn to Ash. It was something about him that always told Richie he was attractive. Richie never quite knew what it was, but he loved it all the same.

The two had been tongue wrestling for nearly fifteen minutes before Richie began stroking Ash's forming abs through his shirt. Ash didn't think twice before breaking the kiss and removing his shirt. Richie took this break to remove his as well. They were back to making out.

Ash had been thinking the entire time about the similarities between Richie and Gary. They were both brunette, granted Richie's hair was a little lighter than Gary's. The two both appeared to like being dominant. They both had green-blue eyes. Richie and Gary had also harbored secret loves for him, while Ash only had one for Gary. Ash was beginning to detect a pattern.

Through his thoughts, Ash hadn't noticed that their pants were now off and they were on the bed now. He had no idea how he had spaced himself out like that, but he had. He didn't notice anything until Richie began to nibble at his ear, which Gary had never done. The feeling, although miniscule, pulled a moan from Ash. Richie then began to lick down the length of Ash's body to his boxers. They were then shucked off…

* * *

Ash felt like a slut. He didn't know how a friend he hadn't seen for a few years, who just appeared out of nowhere, had changed him so drastically. He had gone from loving Gary to feeling like a cheap hooker on the side of the road.

Richie was elated that he finally had Ash the way Gary did. He liked to think of Ash as an object that someone could posses. It mad him feel empowered. Richie also got pleasure from the fact that Ash had enacted the first kiss.

Ash was pretending to be asleep when Richie decided to get up and speak.

"I love you Ash." Ash was traumatized after Richie had said those words. Richie then left the room to allow Ash to sleep.

Once the door was closed, Ash sat up and pulled his legs to his chest. He glanced at the engagement ring that was still around his finger. A picture of Gary smirking ran through his mind as he stared at the diamond and the accompanying sapphires. Ash broke down, but no tears came to his eyes. He sat against the wall with fit after fit of dry sobs rolling over him like waves on a beach.

* * *

Richie was digging in the fridge when Ash finally came down. Fury had taken control of him.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Richie asked with a puzzled expression.

"Get the hell out of my house." Ash said spite in every word.

Richie was confused. Was Ash messing with him?

"Huh? What do you mean?" Richie cocked his head to one side.

"I mean: get the hell out of my house!" Ash said again.

"What? Why?" Richie still had no idea.

"Do you really want the reason? You won't like it." Ash forewarned with a dark smile on his face.

"Yes, I want to know." Richie said, a little frightened by Ash's expression.

"Because I hate you. I don't ever want to see you again." Ash said. Richie was crushed completely by his statement.

"How can you hate me? _You_ kissed _me_, remember?" Richie reminded.

"I did that to shut you up. You're bitchy little voice was giving me a migraine." Ash said, now directly in front of Richie.

"So having sex was just another way to shut me up?" Richie asked ironically. Ash just stared at him.

"Get out, I don't want you here." Ash said. Richie closed the gap between them and kissed Ash again. Ash punched him in the stomach to get him off.

"DON'T KISS ME! DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN SOLVE EVERYTHING BY KISSING ME!" Ash yelled at the writhing Richie who was on the floor.

"But… I thought you liked me." Richie was clutching his stomach now.

"No, I hate you. You make me sick. You're probably the reason that Gary won't love me anymore!" Ash was quieter.

"You'll still have me." Richie said, the pain subsiding a bit.

"You; I don't want you. Even more so after what you did." Ash turned from the boy.

"But Ash…" Richie was cut off.

"Just pack your stuff up and go. I want you gone by the time the sun rises tomorrow morning." Ash said, making his way up the stairs to his and Gary's room. He left Richie on the floor.

What had he done wrong? Richie thought he did everything right. Why did Ash suddenly hate him? The thoughts were running through Richie's head as he stuffed his clothes into his backpack and found Sparky, asleep in the hallway. He left not long after. Richie didn't stray too far, however. He was camping out in the forest across from Ash's house. It was far enough away that Ash couldn't see him.

* * *

Ash was awake all night, going over the previous events. _Would Gary ever forgive me for what I did?_ This was the one question that was turning over and over in Ash's mind. He didn't think his chances were very good in the matter. The only choice he had was going to see Gary.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: There Taylor, are you happy? I hate myself right now. I really hope you guys liked it, because I hated having to write Ash as a cheater. BTW, Taylor is a friend from school who has been telling me to make Ash cheat since he started reading the story. What's funny is that this is probably the best chapter I've written so far, and I hate it. Did you like the title? I came up with this entire chapter during my math class once I had the title down. Anyway; read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Pokémon or anything they have created.**

**P. S. Please don't ask me why I wrote Ash as a cheater if I hated the idea. I liked the idea at first, but it scared me a little when I started writing it. Also, don't hate the chapter just because I did. I'm writing this to entertain you guys, so I hope it does.**


	28. Chapter 28

**28. How Is Cheating Pleasurable If It Makes You Hate Yourself?**

Ash had been in the hospital with Gary for nearly three weeks. He went home every once in a while, but he hated doing it. Every time he looked at the guest bedroom door, it only reminded him of what he had done. He hated himself for all of it. Ash only hoped Gary could forgive him.

Ash was brought to tears, out of pure remorse, every time he glanced at Gary. How could he have done that to him? He doubted that Gary would ever want to marry him now. Ash tried to see the brunette through watery eyes, but he couldn't look from the guilt.

The sobs coming from Ash attracted little attention until Gary's doctor, a blonde woman who was taller than Ash, walked in and noticed him crying.

"What's wrong?" The doctor got down to Ash's sitting level, hair getting into her eyes in the process. She brushed the few strands away and gazed at Ash with warm eyes.

"It's nothing. Is there any good news?" Ash rubbed his eyes to get the tears out.

"Well, we've been monitoring his brainwaves and we believe he could wake up any day now." She reassured.

"Really? I can't believe it's been a month since he was admitted." Ash said in disbelief.

"Me either. I still don't quite understand how it happened either." The doctor said.

"He protected me from an attack." Ash said vaguely.

"Oh, okay. I have other patients to see. See you later Ash." The doctor waved as she stepped from the room.

"Bye Dr. Pepper." Ash was always a little enlightened by her name.

He had gone back to watching Gary. Ash was careful not to cry so that he wouldn't call anymore glances to himself. It was hard, but he managed.

* * *

Ash had so many emotions flooding his head, he thought they were going to burst out like a dam busting. He was angry at Richie, he was sad for Gary, he was jealous that he wasn't the one in the coma and he was… happy, of all things, because he realized he hadn't felt anything for Richie. Ash thought he had slept with Richie more as a "spur of the moment" sort of thing, but he wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

Another day had passed along with another sleepless night. He didn't know why he wasn't sleeping, but thought it had something to do with the fact that Richie might be watching him. Ash's habit of not sleeping had been intensifying the unadulterated abhorrence he felt for himself.

* * *

Ash was glowering at his reflection in the window when Dr. Pepper strolled in once again.

"It should be in a few hours." She said, answering the question Ash was about to speak.

"Thank you for telling me." Ash was still a bit angry, but tried as well as he could not to show it. The doctor saw it anyway.

"Ash, is something bothering you? You've been… distant ever since you went to stay at home." She chose her words carefully.

"It's nothing." Ash said bluntly.

"You know I won't tell anyone, right?" Dr. Pepper said with understanding eyes.

"I already said it's nothing." Ash said with a monotone.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on another patient. Have someone page me as soon as Gary wakes up, okay?" The doctor asked.

"I will." Ash said.

"See ya." The doctor walked out of the room.

What was her problem? Why does she seem to feel the need to snoop in other people's lives? Was he giving off some vibe that said he had cheated? Ash didn't think so. He tried as hard as he could to be polite, but she just kept prying.

Ash pushed it out of his mind when he noticed Gary move. It wasn't something to get excited about; his head had turned to the other side, but it was a start. That infinitesimal movement had almost made Ash forget what had happened with Richie, until he had heard a nearby doctor say the name and Ash was back in a slump.

* * *

Every minute Ash waited felt more like an hour; it was excruciating. With every tick from the clock, Ash thought little bits of his soul were being chiseled away. The only thing that brought him back to Earth was seeing Gary's eyelids flutter, but close again. _"He must be trying to wake up."_ Ash thought.

Ash didn't know what to think anymore. If Gary didn't want to be with him, he did still have Richie to go to. Knowing Gary, Ash didn't believe his chances were good that they would be staying together.

* * *

The final minutes ticked away as Gary's eyes shot open. They were just as beautiful as Ash remembered. Gary looked around with a goofy look on his face that cheered Ash up.

"Where am I?" Gary asked.

"You're in the hospital. You protected me from Blaziken's attack, remember?" Ash reminded. Gary searched his memory.

"I did? I don't remember that happening." Gary's hand was under his chin.

"I wouldn't really expect you to; you've been unconscious for a month." Ash told him.

"A MONTH?!" Gary shouted in disbelief. His voice had caught the attention of a few people who were ambling past on their way to other things. They continued on their way once Gary's mouth was covered with Ash's hand.

"Shhhh! Just because you've been out for a month, that doesn't mean you have to disrupt other people's lives." Ash said sarcastically, removing his hand from Gary's mouth.

"Let's start over: morning Ashy-Boy." Gary said.

"It's not morning; it's almost five pm." Ash pointed out.

"Can't you just play along for once?" Gary asked sardonically.

"Okay; morning to you too Gar-Bear." Ash joked.

"I told you not to call me that." Gary said

"No, you said I could call you that when we were alone, which we are." Ash won the argument, but still didn't seem happy.

"Ash, is something wrong? You don't look like you usually do. You look like you're trying to hide something." Gary noticed the nervous look in Ash's eyes.

"Huh; nope, not at all." Ash said quickly.

"I know when you're lying. I'm not stupid you know." Gary said.

"I know you're not. I just can't tell you." Ash pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Why not?" Gary asked concerned.

"Because you won't love me anymore." Ash said, nearly crying.

"I would love you even if you killed somebody." Gary said.

"Do you really want to know?" Ash asked through soft sobs.

"Of course I do." Gary's eyes were sparkling in the light of the room.

"I… slept with Richie."

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: See? I set such high standards in chapter 27 and now no chapter will ever be as well written ever again. Anyway; do you think Gary can forgive him? What will Richie do if he can't? Where the hell did Raichu go? These questions will be answered in chapter 29. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was originally created in Pokémon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Can You Forgive the One You Love, If They've Slept With Someone Else?**

"What?" Gary asked, wondering if he'd heard right.

"I-I sle-ept wi-ith Richi-ie." Ash blubbered.

"Why…?" Gary asked, trying to find a reason.

"I… I do-on't kn-now." Ash cried.

"When?"

"Abou-out three-ee weeks ago-o." Ash was beginning to calm down.

"What… happened?"

"He came in while you were unconscious and said that Misty told him to come in her place to cheer me up. Then, he convinced to spend a night at home and I agreed and invited him to stay in the guest room. So, we went to the house and I showed him around. He unpacked his stuff and came down stairs after I ordered a pizza. When I told him I was sad for leaving you, he told me to relax and… he kissed me." Ash explained. Taking Gary's silence as permission to move on, Ash continued. "I pulled away from him and asked what he was doing and he got all nervous and ran up the stairs. I chased after him, but he locked the door to his room- why do we have a lock on that door, by the way?"

Gary was just listening because he wasn't in the mood to talk. "Anyway; I told him I wanted to talk and he wouldn't let me in, so I went back down stairs. After the pizza came, I tried to offer him some, but he told me to go away. Then, I said 'Why is it that every guy who falls in love with me is as stubborn as a Tarous?' He just ignored me so I went back to the living room. He snuck down stairs and tried to get his pizza, but I confronted him and he kept saying all this stuff about loving me and, to shut him up… I kissed him. Everything went down hill from there and I slept with him, but I want you to know that I didn't feel anything for him. In fact, he was like you in a lot of ways, so I imagined it was you." Ash chuckled a little darkly. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm sorry."

Gary was still trying to sort through the information Ash had just relayed to him. "So, you kissed him?"

"Yeah," Ash said sheepishly.

"Ash… can you please leave? I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this right now. I'll call you when I want you to come back. _If_ I want you to come back." Gary said.

"Oh… okay." Ash was crying again. He got up from his position on Gary's bed and slipped his ring off of his finger. He set it on the table next to Gary's bed because he didn't feel he deserved it. He then walked from the room at a brisk pace, not wanting to make eye contact with Gary.

* * *

After ten minutes of silence, Gary took the ring from its place on the small table and gazed at it as it sparkled in the light from the beginning sunset. _How could Ash do something like this? Am I old news or something?_ Gary's mind was plagued with questions.

Gary continued his staring contest with the ring, but lost when he shut his eyes to fight back tears. _So what if Ash didn't feel anything for that Richie kid; it doesn't change what he did._ Gary thought. _I don't think he'd forgive me if I cheated, why should _I_ forgive _him_?_

* * *

Gary didn't know that Ash had informed his doctor of his consciousness. So the blonde woman strolled in, not knowing the events that had taken place just moments before.

"Hello Gary, I'm Dr. Pepper. Go ahead and laugh, I get it a lot." She smiled. Gary wasn't in the laughing mood at the moment and he still had a sour look on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Dr. Pepper asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing." Gary replied, still not putting on even a fake smile.

"Gary, is there something going on between you and Ash? Before you woke up, he was acting really angry and he was crying when he told me you were awake." She was becoming a little… overly curious.

"Nothing, can you just do want you were going to?" Gary was getting impatient.

"You had better watch your tone Mr. Oak, or I'll make you unconscious again." She threatened sarcastically.

Gary didn't say a word. He didn't care if she did put him back to sleep, it's not like he had anyone to be awake for anyhow. Ash had slept with someone else; there wasn't much to say about it.

Through his thoughts, Dr. Pepper had been checking his vital signs and anything else she had to know. His pulse turned out to be a bit high, but other than that, and a few ribs that weren't healed entirely, Gary was perfectly healthy.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow. As long as we wrap your torso and you don't breathe too heavily those ribs should mend quite well in a few days." Dr. Pepper informed.

"Thank you." Gary said, still not having changed his attitude.

"I'll see you later Gary." She feigned a smile, but as she left the room, she was still worried about him. It wasn't the ribs or high pulse either.

Dr. Pepper had mentioned going home, which Gary couldn't do without Ash. If Ash would let him live there even while he was angry with the raven haired boy. The brunette sat, turning the engagement ring over and over in his hand like the thought of forgiving his fiancé was turning over and over in his mind.

Gary weighed the pros and cons of forgiving Ash. On the one hand, Ash would be happy, he'd let Gary come home with him and the brunette would be there should Richie ever come around. On the other, however, Ash might think that Gary would forgive him every time he cheated and be tempted to do it again. Ash did say he hadn't felt anything for Richie, but could he trust Ash? Ash was normally trustworthy, but that came into question after Ash had told him of the affair.

Gary decided that he would ask Ash to come back the next morning, because he had been thinking for hours and the clock in the room said it was almost ten o'clock. Being unconscious had taken a lot out of Gary, mostly because he had not had a solid meal for a month.

* * *

The next day.

Gary had asked Dr. Pepper to call Ash and come to the hospital. While waiting for the boy to arrive, Dr. Pepper and a nurse had wrapped Gary's torso in so much gauze that the middle of his body was as stiff as it would be if they had inserted a splint as well.

Ash opened the door enough to fit his head through. Gary, now barely able to move, ushered him to sit on the bed with him. Ash was hesitant to sit close so he picked a spot that was as far from Gary as he could get. This didn't stop Gary because he scooted over anyway and kissed Ash with enough passion to make him forget Richie.

"So, was that better?" Gary asked after breaking the kiss.

"I don't know, maybe one more would do the trick." Ash wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed him as if it were his last.

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Awwwww! Don't you love it when they get back together? I'm getting down to the wire on this story. Only a few more chapters until I end it. Start telling me what you want to see. I don't know what to write when I finish. Some friends are saying I should do a sequel, but I don't know. Give me suggestions. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't create.**


	30. Chapter 30

**30. A Battle For Love Is Like Any Other, But With More To Lose**

Gary couldn't believe that Ash had actually driven his car to the hospital. He must have known Gary would be coming home, but either way, he didn't know Ash could drive.

"How come you never told me that you could drive?" Gary questioned, now on the way home.

"I never really thought it was important." Ash said.

"I can see why, I usually drive. It feels weird not driving my own car." Gary chuckled.

"Do you… really forgive me?" Ash asked.

"I'm not ready to forgive you all the way yet, but I'm getting there. Oh, I think you forgot something in my room." Gary pulled the ring from his pocket.

"No, I don't deserve that. Not after what I did." Ash said with a small frown on his face.

"You obviously regret what you did, so take it." Gary said. Ash took the silver hoop and slid it back on his finger.

"Thanks Gar-Bear." Ash joked.

"Stop calling me that. You know I hate it." Gary said.

"I know you do, that's why I do it." Ash pointed out.

"You're lucky you're cute, and I can't move, or I'd punch you in the face." Gary laughed.

"I'm so sure." Ash laughed as well.

* * *

Richie noticed the sound of a car pulling into somewhere from his campsite in the woods. He began to run towards the sound. When the car parked, two people got out from either side and they were talking. Richie recognized the two as Ash and Gary. He sprang from the bushes and ran into earshot.

"Gary, I challenge you to a battle!" Richie shouted, which made Gary, and Ash, turn.

"Richie, what are you doing here?!" Ash asked astonished.

"I'm here to battle Gary for you." Richie informed. Both Ash and Gary were shocked by the wager.

"What the hell, I'm not some object you can posses!" Ash defended himself. Gary shushed him.

"What does the winner get?" Gary spoke for the first time.

"The winner marries Ash." Richie shot back. Ash was fuming. Gary had kept his cool.

"I accept." Gary said calmly.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BET ME LIKE THAT?! AM I JUST SOME POKER CHIP TO YOU?!" Ash screamed at Gary.

"Don't worry, I won't lose." Gary smiled, his ego coming back into show.

"Let's go then." Richie said impatiently.

"I don't have any of my Pokémon. We can battle tomorrow at my grandfather's lab." Gary suggested.

"Fine; the battle starts at three." Richie said, and stormed off.

"How do you think you're going to win? You couldn't even beat me." Ash pointed out.

"You'll see." Those were Gary's last words to Ash for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day at the lab.

"This battle will be three on three set to the rules of Rock, Paper, Scissors. After each round the Pokémon are called back and switched for another. First trainer to two wins is declared the winner and… marries Ash." Tracey announced; he was the referee.

"You can go first Richie." Gary said.

"Okay, come on out Cruz!" Richie called forth his Tyranitar that had evolved from his Pupitar Ash had seen on the Orange Islands.

"That's a pretty cool Pokémon. Go!" Gary called on a Pokémon that resembled that of a palm tree with coconuts; each coconut had a face on it.

"Exeggutor, use Sleep Powder!" Gary ordered and the tree shook its head as a green powder was exhibited. The powder hit Tyranitar at a rate that would be too fast for the large Pokémon to dodge. It was put to sleep.

"Use Solarbeam!" Gary said as the Pokémon began gathering sunlight. Richie was trying to awaken the sleeping giant when Exeggutor fired the beam of light that struck Tyranitar in the chest and it screeched in pain as it fell to the ground. It stayed in that position until Richie brought it to the PokéBall. Gary returned Exeggutor to its ball as well.

"Cruz is unable to battle. Gary now has one win. Richie has none." Tracey announced.

"Go!" Gary shouted; his second Pokémon appeared. It was large, purple and had a sharp horn jutting from the top of its head. Gary's Nidoking stood tall with a hint of arrogance that most likely came from the person who trained it.

"Cool Nidoking. Go Happy!" Richie launched a PokéBall into the sky that let loose a butterfly with a small, blue body and red eyes that were like the jewels on a Tentacool.

"That's a pretty good Butterfree. Nidoking, use Poison Jab!" The horn of Nidoking turned a darker purple than the Pokémon itself and it started thrusting at Butterfree, who fired off a Psychic attack that only made Nidoking's attack back fire. Nidoking ended up being contorted into a position where it poked itself.

"Nidoking, use Rock Slide!" Gary found Butterfree's weakness. Nidoking threw boulder after boulder at the Pokémon, but it had begun dancing in mid air and dodged each and every rock that was thrown. In return for the attack, Butterfree shot a Psywave that hit Nidoking square in the stomach and the Pokémon doubled over in pain, and then fainted. The two returned their Pokémon.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Both trainers are tied. The next one to win… marries Ash." Tracey informed.

"Go Zippo!" Richie called as a bolt of white light shot from the PokéBall and formed into an eight foot tall, winged, orange lizard with horns and a tail that was set ablaze.

"Nice Charizard. You won't be able to beat this. GO!" Gary's PokéBall opened and the white light transformed into an enormous blue turtle with cannons on its shoulders.

"Not bad, kind of obvious that you'd choose a water type though. That's why I've got a special something in store for you." Richie announced.

"Whatever. Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!" The Pokémon aimed the water cannons and fired, but Charizard took to the skies at the last second.

"Close; Zippo, use Thunder Fang!" Charizard's teeth sparked as it flew straight at the turtle Pokémon, but missed when Blastoise grabbed its mouth and held it shut as the blue turtle hurled Charizard into the air and fired another Hydro Pump. Gary could tell that Charizard had been weakened, but it was also obvious that the Pokémon was quite strong.

"You won't defeat me with cheap tricks like that. Zippo, use Steal Wing!" Richie commanded as Charizard's wings began to glow and it dove down towards Blastoise, who did nothing to protect itself until the last possible second when it launched an Aqua Tail without Gary muttering a single word. Charizard fell, but its amazing stamina showed again as it shot into the sky with Blastoise in its arms.

"Use Thunder Fang and then Seismic Toss!" Richie's orders were followed as the sparks flew from its teeth and they sank into Blastoise's flesh. The Pokémon roared in pain and it was then flung to the ground by Seismic Toss. Blastoise only layed there half a second before it was on its feet again.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Gary called. Blastoise charged itself for its most powerful attack.

"Zippo, counter with Blast Burn!" Richie yelled. Charizard stored its power for the immense amount needed to use the attack.

Both Pokémon fired at the same time, bright blue water and searing hot fire collided in an explosion that nearly knocked both trainers to the ground. Then, the smoke began to clear…

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Just a little FYI: you'll probably hate me when you read the next chapter. You'll see why when you read it. This is the second to last chapter. Give me suggestions on another story to write. With some of Gary's Pokémon, I went off of Blue's team in Pokémon Soulsilver. Read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was originally part of Pokémon.**


	31. It Wouldn’t Be a Story without One

**Typhlosion15: Hi, I changed for the final chapter. I'm at the top now. (Like Ash was!) This chapter might get a little confusing as it doesn't take place where chapter 30 left off. You'll see what I mean when you read it. It takes place a couple years after. The winner of the battle will be revealed though. I'm trying to be ominous about it. Oh, and if I say brunette, both Richie and Gary are brunettes so it could be either one.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: It Wouldn't Be a Story without One

Wedding bells chimed like the sweet voice of a Chimeco, in fact, the wedding bells were just Chimeco that happened to live in the church. Misty and Dawn, in their long, purple, silken dresses, were helping to get Ash into his tuxedo since it was _his_ wedding day. Dawn was one of Ash's bridesmaids while Misty was his maid of honor. May had declined to be the other bridesmaid as she felt unwelcome.

Ash had gotten his vest and pants on; all that was left was the jacket and bow tie. Ash didn't know why his soon-to-be husband wanted bow ties worn by the two, but Ash was in no mood to question him. Soon he would be walking down the isle to greet the brunette he would marry.

His jacket was on and now Misty was tying his bowtie.

"I think you're ready." Misty said as she finished with the tie.

"Kinda tight; I'm feeling a little claustrophobic." Ash said, hooking a finger into his collar and pulling to have a sense that he wasn't trapped.

"Get over it; at least you're dressed, right?" Misty waved her hand a little nervously.

"I guess you're right, but do you think I'm making the right decision?" Ash asked with a small frown on his face.

"The agreement with the battle was: whoever won, married you and he did. Personally, I don't think it was right for either to wager you like that, but I guess boys will be boys." Misty replied a little pissed.

"Misty, thank you… for everything. I'm so glad you and I became friends." Ash said.

"You're welcome Ash. I'm happy we're friends too." Misty hugged the raven haired groom.

"And what am I; chopped liver?" Dawn asked feeling left out.

"I'm glad you and I became friends too Dawn." Ash hugged the other girl.

"Dawn, you better go find your place." Misty instructed as the clock showed a quarter to three.

"Right; good luck Ash." Dawn winked before she stepped from the room.

"Misty, we better get going too." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go." Misty took Ash's arm and pulled him from the small room.

The two followed an usher to the carpet which went straight to the stairs that directed them to the groom, priest, best man and bridesmaid. Ash had begun to hyperventilate as he looked at the long walk he would have to take to get there. Granted, he had practiced at the rehearsals, but there were never this many people.

"Ash, clam down. Just picture everyone in their underwear." Misty joked.

"Ew," Ash responded. He knew that the brunette he wouldn't be marrying had agreed to come, but Ash wasn't sure.

"What is it Dawn says? Oh, right 'No need to worry'." Misty mocked the girl.

"Yeah, I should just man up and do it." Ash said his old determination showing.

"That's the spirit, now let's go." Misty signaled the pianist who began the _Wedding March_ song as Misty began her walk down the isle. Ash soon followed. Since his mother had died, there was nobody who could walk him down the isle, so he walked a little quicker than he should have, but stayed behind Misty.

Misty, with her bouquet of purple lilies to match her dress, reached the end of the isle just before Ash did and took her place beside Dawn. Ash ascended the steps and took his place next to his groom.

"Friends, family," the priest began. "We are here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony. It is a blessing when two people, any two people, find love within one another. The two have asked that this be a short occasion, so I will begin with what you have all been waiting for." The priest continued, getting straight to the point. "Richie, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do." Richie responded.

"Ash, do you take Richie to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the priest asked again.

"…" Ash was frozen.

"Ash?" Richie looked at his groom.

"…No…" Ash finally said.

"WHAT?!" Richie yelled.

"Richie, I'm sorry, you were always a really good friend to me and all, but I don't love you." Ash turned to scan the audience. He found Gary, wearing a dark gray jacket and slacks with a purple shirt underneath, sitting next to his grandfather with a hopeful grin on his face. Ash began his short jog to Gary who had decided to meet him half way.

Misty, Dawn, Professor Oak and even Raichu watched as the two met in a tender embrace. Richie watched in horror as the man he was supposed to marry left for another. He then realized how Gary must have felt when he was defeated.

"I missed you Gary." Ash said, pulling from the man, but staying at arms length. Though it had been nearly two years, Ash was still considerably shorter than Gary.

"I missed you too Ashy-Boy. What about the agreement?" Gary asked.

"I think I can get Richie to calm down." The shorter man said, his chocolate eyes being entranced by Gary's emerald gaze. Ash's side of the audience, people and Pokémon alike, cheered as the two began walking hand in hand to the place Riche stood.

"Richie, I'm really sorry. I know we were supposed to get married, but I can't marry someone I don't love." Ash explained.

"Ash, I understand. It was wrong for both of us to have bet you on one battle." Richie glanced at Misty who glared at him. No one, but Dawn and Tracey, Richie's best man, saw Misty whisper something into Richie's ear that gave him a terrified expression.

"So, you aren't mad?" Ash asked.

"No, but I'm scared of Misty." Only Dawn and Tracey understood the joke, Misty stared daggers at him.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one." Ash informed. Misty turned red from anger.

"I think you two should take the wedding." Richie offered.

"No, no, it was supposed to be for you and Ash. I wouldn't feel right." Gary said.

"Just do it and get married. I'll convince my side to stay." Richie said.

"Well, if you insist." Gary said. Richie retreated to his side of the audience.

"Now that that's over; should I start again?" the priest asked in a stupor.

"Since nobody here wants you to, I would suggest getting to the questions." Gary whispered.

"Good point," The priest cleared his throat and asked, "Gary, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Hell yeah I do." Gary asked, pulling a chuckle from the audience.

"And do you, Ash, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Hm… let me think about that…" Ash began, "Hm… I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you: Husband and… husband. You may kiss your husband." The priest finished. The audience found the word "husband" being used so many times odd, but cheered anyway as the two kissed.

* * *

That night, after the reception.

"So, what made you ruin the wedding like that?" Gary asked as the two got out of his car.

"I didn't ruin it, if anything; I made it better." Ash said, folding his arms.

"Either way; what made you do it?" Gary asked again.

"I didn't love him. I've only ever loved you." Ash confessed.

"Yeah, but who doesn't love me?" Gary joked.

"Where's Richie? I want to go back to him." Ash pretended.

"Too late, we're married until the divorce papers say otherwise." Gary informed.

"I guess you'll do." Ash said. Gary walked around the car to his husband and pulled the raven in for a passionate kiss.

"Shall we go inside Ashy-Boy?" Gary asked as he picked Ash up in a way that a groom would carry his bride.

"We shall Gar-Bear." Gary felt comforted by the pet name. He made his way up the porch steps of there home. When they reached the door, Ash unlocked it and Gary carried him in.

"You're a lot heavier than I remember." Gary announced after he had put Ash back to Earth.

"And you're a lot more muscular than I remember." Ash noticed.

"So, is something wrong with that?" Gary looked a little hurt.

"No, I think it's sexy." Ash said kissing his husband.

"Do you want to do it now or later?" Gary got right to the point.

"Jesus, isn't there anything on your mind, besides sex?" Ash asked sarcastically, knowing the answer.

"It's been two years. So, now or later?" Gary asked again.

"Can we do it later? I just wanna lay down for a bit." Ash said, rubbing his eyes.

"You will be lying down." Gary said.

"You are such a perv!" Ash said with a chuckle.

"And you love me anyways." Gary said back.

"Sadly, yes, I do love you." Ash said.

"I love you too." Gary said before Ash kissed him and the two ran upstairs…

**

* * *

**

Typhlosion15: Cheesy ending! You probably hated me when I said it was Richie didn't you? If not, I thank you. I had to torture you guys a bit though. For the final time; read and review. See ya.

**Disclaimer: I'm not doing it this time… no, NO! Ugh… fine. I own nothing but the plot of this story as well as characters and personalities that I create.**

**P.S. Look for my next story. It's going to be called **_**Silver's Golden Heart**_** and it's a Silver and Gold yaoi. I'm the gayest straight guy you know! (JK) I just like some of these pairings. Anyway; look for it. See ya.**


End file.
